Tsubasa Crossover Chronicle
by The Violent Tomboy
Summary: Crazy /and sometimes stupid/ things inevitably happen when worlds collide. A collection of crossover one shots featuring the gang in funny situations as they travel through many familiar /and unfamiliar/ series. Plenty of crack ensues.
1. Rurouni Kenshin

"Um, Sanosuke-san? I still don't understand the rules very well."

"Ha ha, Sakura-chan! Don't worry! You're doing fine!"

"How does she do that? No matter how many times she rolls, she always gets two sixes!"

Sagara Sanosuke placed the die in a confused Sakura's hand, and said, "C'mon, it's your turn again! One more roll and I'll be out of debt!"

"Sakura-dono seems to be blessed, that she does," Himura Kenshin said, quietly sipping his tea. Sanosuke smirked at him.

"I really wonder why I always bring you gambling with me," he said. In a much more eager voice, he placed his hands on Sakura's shoulders, saying, "Now roll again, Sakura-chan!"

"Shouldn't this be considered cheating that you use that girl to roll for you every turn?" one of his gambling buddies grimly muttered, having lost nearly all his money to Sakura's amazing luck. Kurogane then slid the shoji door open and stepped in.

"Hey princess, the nagging woman wants you back at the dojo," he said gruffly. "She said she couldn't believe Rooster-head brought you gambling with him since she claims it's no place for a girl and that it's illegal and all."

"This is illegal?" Sakura gasped, her face going red as she buried it into her hands.

"Kurogane, didn't jou-chan tell you to leave your sword at the dojo?" Sanosuke asked, pointing to Souhi that was strapped to his waist. Kurogane snorted.

"If the midget ("Midget? Oro?") can carry a sword, so can I," he declared. At that moment, a police officer came into view.

"There you are! It's illegal to carry a sword unless you have permission! You're under arrest!" he cried out. Then looking inside, "Gambling is also illegal! You're all under arrest!"

"Great going, you idiot," Sanosuke said bitterly. "RUN!"


	2. Inuyasha

"Hyuu! This is delicious!"

"Amazing! You're a really good cook!"

"I've never seen anything like this in any of the countries I've been at!"

"Get away from my bowl, you stupid bun!"

"Puu, you're so mean!"

"It's just instant ramen," Kagome said while a big bead of sweat dropped down from her head. "It's nothing special."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha said through a mouthful of noodles. "This is the best stuff in the world! And now that you just gave a whole bunch of it to these weirdoes, we're not going to have any tomorrow!"

"Looks like there's only one left," Kagome said, reaching into her huge backpack and pulling out the last bowl of ramen. "Who wants it?"

"Me!" Inuyasha declared, finishing his own bowl.

"The manju bun ate half of mine," Kurogane announced as he swallowed his last noodle.

Lightning flashed between the red and amber.

"I dare you," Inuyasha growled, standing up and reaching for Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Like you have any skills with that piece of trash," Kurogane retorted as he did the same with Souhi.

"Sit boy! Inuyasha, we have to be nice to our guests. I'll get it ready for you, Kurogane-san," Kagome said.

"That's such an amazing trick!" Fai crooned as he patted Inuyasha's head. "You're such a well trained dog, with such cute little ears!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Inuyasha screamed as he got back to his feet.

"Hyuu, now only if I had a rosary for Kuro-woof…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kurogane screamed as well. He looked at Inuyasha.

"Truce?" Kurogane offered, drawing his sword.

"Truce," Inuyasha agreed, the transformed Tetsusaiga in his hands.

"DIE!" they screamed, swinging their swords at Fai's direction.


	3. Naruto

I'll take requests for what anime you want them to be in next. So far, I've planned out for Fullmetal Alchemist, Ranma ½, Avatar: The Last Airbender, and Black Cat, but if there's another one you want and I know the series fairly well (doesn't HAVE to be in my favs list, I've watched many other anime, but it would be easier for the ones in my list in my profile, don't worry, it's pretty long), I'll try to write something up.

* * *

"We have to go now," Syaoran said with a kind smile on his face. "Keep getting stronger, Naruto-kun."

The blonde smiled back with a wide grin. "Same goes to you."

"Hey, where's the princess? We can't leave without her," Kurogane said, looking around the small apartment.

"Here I am," Sakura said quietly as she stepped in, her face completely red as she kept it down.

"Princess, are you hurt?" Syaoran exclaimed, putting his hand on her forehead to check for fever. She let out a small cry as she swatted his hand away, face reddening still as she clutched her head in agony.

"Princess Sakura!" Syaoran cried out. "What happened?"

"Hm, maybe that wasn't a good idea…" Jiraiya, one of the Detsetsu no Sannin (also known as the great creator of the Icha Icha series) muttered, scratching his head and walking in the apartment.

"Ero-sennin! What did you do to the princess!" Naruto said as he pointed to the white-haired man in an accusing manner.

Jiraiya pushed his fingertips together in a very Hinata-ish manner. "Well, she did lose all her memories, it would be only kind to give her some new ones to fill in some of the empty spaces…"

"YOU DID **NOT**!" Naruto screamed. "Don't tell me you read her one of your dirty books!"

"She needs something to spice her up, you know?" Jiraiya said as he waved his hands around.

"SHE DOESN'T NEED YOUR PORN IN HER BRAIN!" Naruto shrieked.

"What's porn?" Fai asked Mokona, who was perched comfortably on his shoulder.

Mokona giggled as it waved its tiny paw/hands/arms around. "Porn is…"


	4. Fullmetal Alchemist

"Just to let you know," the Witch said with a wide smirk. "My policies are the same as yours."

Edward Elric grimaced as he stared at the woman projected from the talking chimera's ("My name is Mokona Modoki! Not the talking chimera!") forehead jewel.

"Equivalent exchange, right?" he said. "So you'll take my soul or something like that if you restored Al's body?"

"Possibly," she said as she took another long inhale from her pipe. "There's other things I can take too, like your brother himself, or…"

"What the (beep) do you mean you'll take away my brother?" Ed demanded, his amber eyes furious.

"If I granted your wish for that price, the moment that you see him, he'll lose his body all over again," she answered. Ed glared at her, and she continued, "That's what you get for trying to bring someone back to life. The dead can never come back."

"I'll just find the Philosopher's Stone on my own," Ed declared, raising his automail arm and bringing the hand into a fist. The Witch gave him a strange look, what almost could be called a sad and sympathetic one. Then it was gone, replaced with a wide, toothy grin.

"Hey Edward-kun, if you chop off your braid and give it to me, I'll make you taller," she offered mischievously. Veins popped out in Ed's forehead.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE CRUMB THAT WOULDN'T EVEN FILL UP A BUG!" he roared, waving his arms angrily as the Witch laughed out heartily.


	5. Bleach

Even though Syaoran had it burned into his mind and soul that Sakura was the only girl for him, even though Fai managed to score eleven out of ten points on his gentlemanliness quiz, even though Kurogane somehow got into the top twenty list of people least likely to ever get turned on in their deprived lives, this was something that they could not ignore.

Well, it might make them feel better later on that their new friends, Kurosaki Ichigo and Ishida Uryuu were doing it too, as well as every other male in a ten foot radius.

The ground had turned sticky and red with everyone's combined squirting nosebleeds.

Inoue Orihime was assuring a middle-aged man that she wasn't mad that he had accidentally sprayed her with his water hose, but he wasn't really paying attention, as he looked ready to faint at the sight of her shirt.

Her white, tight, wet one.

As it has been mentioned several times, all the junk she calls her home cooking probably goes straight to her bust.

It is a true wonder how she is not aware of them, especially because of their probable weight and today's modern culture.

Sakura grew concerned for her companions, as they were ready to black out from blood loss. Like Orihime, she too, is unnaturally innocent and unaware of what is going on with the guys.

Of course, back at Clow Kingdom, she was mostly secluded at the palace, she didn't have any real friends to relate to (Syaoran doesn't count for obvious reasons), and Clow was too nice a place to have anything rated R, so that's why she didn't understand the workings of a guy's brain and hormones. No wonder she couldn't figure it out what was wrong with them.

That, and the fact that besides she's very cute, her own chest is completely flat.


	6. One Piece

Heaped on an enormous table on stage were plates and plates of perfectly cooked meat of all kinds one could imagine, and so much more.

"Welcome to the eight annual meat eating contest!" the announcer screamed into a microphone while pointing his finger in a dramatic fashion. "Whoever eats the most meat will bring home a whopping five million berries!"

"Luffy will win easy," Ussop said confidently, watching his captain from the audience.

"Good thing too. We're almost out of supplies," Nami added.

"Ready?" the announcer asked. "GO!"

No sooner the word passed his lips when all the plates transformed into one tiny golden glowing sphere and flew into Mokona's mouth.

"In an astounding new record of four hundred and seven plates in three seconds, the winner is contestant number ten, Mokona Modoki!"

The Straw Hat Pirates all had their jaws dropping to the ground.

"Hyuu, good job Mokona!" Fai called out from the seats right behind them.

"NO!" Luffy wailed. "Where'd all the meat go?

000000000000000000000000000000000

Watanuki was apologizing to Yuuko profusely about coming to the shop late, and therefore unable to prepare a good meal, when a wave of meat came out of the black Mokona's mouth.

Watanuki had a hard time trying to step his way out of the room to get a bottle of sake.


	7. Prince of Tennis

"Syaoran-san, stop kicking the balls. You're supposed to smack it back with the racket," Echizen Ryouma said, adjusting his cap.

"Sorry," Syaoran apologized, having instinctively kicked the tiny yellow balls every time they came close to him. He had just started playing this game called 'tennis', and a team of players decided to try to teach him for fun.

"You're looking cool, Syaoran-kun!" Fai clapped his hands, and Sakura joined him. Kurogane just looked bored.

"Too bad we can't use our feet. He'd be amazing if we could," the captain Tezuka Kunimitsu said as he watched the game.

"Don't forget Syaoran-kun, if you continue to use those kicks, you'll have to drink a glass of my special batch of Inui juice," Inui Sadahara declared as he continued to write on his clipboard. The rest of the team was so shocked at his statement that they didn't know how to react.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Ouishi Shuuichiro exclaimed.

"(insert hissing noise) He's not even part of the team! You can't give him that poison!" Kaidoh Kaoru added.

"What's so bad about the juice?" Syaoran asked just as Mokona picked up a thermos and took a long drink out of it. Big mistake.

Mokona started to gag uncontrollably, its black eyes going wide. Everyone stared at it as it continued to sound like it was dying. Then Mokona opened its mouth and puked out everything that hadn't been sent to the Witch: a cake, cookies, a carton of milk, a cow, a telephone, a Philosopher's Stone, and three volumes of Icha Icha Paradise.

Then Mokona fainted.

Even the great Mokona couldn't stomach Inui's special Penal Tea.

"What's the rules again?" Syaoran asked Ryouma warily.


	8. Ranma OneHalf

The Witch had mentioned that there were some worlds where common sense didn't exist.

"You pervert! Hand it over!" Ranma yelled as he chased the diminutive old martial artist master through the Nermian rooftops.

"Sleep with me first!" Happosai yelled back, the glistening white feather in his fist.

"You don't understand what that feather is!" Syaoran cried out, closing in on them. "That feather is really-"

"What do _you_ need the feather for?" Ranma demanded. "You're not cursed!" Then with a burst of speed, he managed to snatch the feather out of Happosai's hand and kicked him to the side, only to be ambushed by Mousse.

"DIE RANMA! Give me that feather!" he yelled as a wave of throwing knives flew out of his sleeves, but due to his eye problems, he sent the attack to Syaoran. The brunetteteen barely jumped out of the way, but now he was too far away from Ranma. That was when Kurogane came in fast, swinging Souhi at the pigtailed martial artist's direction. _"Hama Ryuo Jin!"_

Ranma dodged the attack and yelled, _"Moko Takabisha!"_ as a chi blast erupted from his fists, though Kurogane managed to slice it apart with his sword. P-chan took the moment to take a running leap to grab the feather out of Ranma's hand between its teeth.

"Pork breath!" Ranma screamed as he and Kurogane ran after the tiny piglet. Ranma swore as the old lady splashed him with water when he was running past her. Kurogane froze for a moment as he watched the boy's (wait, girl now) chest grow larger. Still not used to seeing that.

A bunch of super-cool kung fu moves and random destruction later, Sakura got her feather back, the travelers left, and the people of Nermia were at peace again until the next pointless situation involving the Nermia Wrecking Crew.


	9. Yugioh

**Sakura: 4000**

**Yuugi: 5**

"Is it just me, or is there something _seriously _messed up about this duel?" Honda Hiroto asked nobody in particular as they watched the duel on the holographic stadium from the sidelines.

"You mean other than the fact this new girl who never heard of Duel Monsters before took some random booster packs that all contained incredibly powerful and rare cards, all her monsters are extremely strong but for some reason or another she doesn't need to sacrifice to summon them, she's just playing whatever cards she draws and plays them without knowing what they do but they're all having disastrous effects for Yuugi, and how most of them are luck-based and they always go for her favor?" Jounouchi Katsuya answered him.

"I'm sure Yuugi will be fine," Mazaki Anzu assured her friends. "It's always times like these that he draws that one card that will turn the tables around."

"Yeah, you're right," Jounouchi agreed. "It always looks like there's no way out for him before he totally annihilates his opponent."

_Okay, the only way for me to win is if I draw the Black Magician, _Yami no Yuugi (he came out because the duel was going too hectic) thought to himself as he looked at his hand. _Then I can power him up with my magic cards, destroy her monster with my trap card, then have my Magician attack her directly, and I win! _

"I still don't understand the rules," Sakura told her friends that were sitting near Yuugi's.

_Oh Heart of the Cards, guide me, I believe in you, _Yami thought as he slowly drew the topmost card from his deck and held it up high into the air very spectacularly (Drama queen). Then even _more _slowly, he brought it near his face and looked at the card.

Yami's eyes popped out comically before he fell into the fetal position.

Heart of the Cards versus Sakura's luck. The winner is clear.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was in his office watching the duel on his laptop. He was debating whether or not to send a sniper after the girl for taking away the glory that was rightfully his, or to fall to the ground and laugh his guts out.


	10. Trigun

"It sure was nice for those people from the last world to give us these before we left," Fai said as he held a box full of doughnuts."It doesn't look like we'll find food here for a long time!"

Kurogane muttered something inappropriate for this rating as the group trudged on through the desert, the sun mercilessly beating down on them. He was wondering how the smiling idiot could remain so cheerful under these circumstances, especially with that giant furry coat he wore.

"Poor Kuro-pii, I'll make you feel better," Fai crooned as the scowl on Kurogane's face grew more pronounced. The mage popped a chocolate glazed doughnut in the ninja's mouth, which was quickly spat out.

"You trying to kill me with that sweet garbage?" Kurogane snarled as he snatched the box and threw it over a cliff that was conveniently nearby. Before Mokona and Fai could childishly complain how Kuro-woof threw away the food supply, a red blur streaked out of nowhere, ran past the group with the force of a typhoon, jumped over the cliff, and made a desperate grab for the box. The blur turned out to be a spiky-haired blonde, and for a split second the group could make out the stupid expression on his face before gravity decided not to make any exceptions.

The red clad man screamed horrifically as he plummeted down, still clutching the box like it was his only way to live.

"It looks like this cliff is a couple hundred meters up!" Syaoran exclaimed as they watched the man continue his journey down.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried out.

Finally, a _CRASH! _was heard, as well as a loud voice crying out in joy, "YES! Doughnuts!"


	11. Pokemon

"This is really tender," Syaoran commented as he ate his peace of meat. The full moon glowed overhead as they surrounded the campfire, where a small animal roasted above the flames.

"Oh Kuro-rin, I never knew you could cook," Fai said cheerfully as he chewed his drumstick.

"Whatever," Kurogane muttered between bites. "I just found some weird little animal and killed it. Doesn't take much to cook it over a fire."

Just then, a young black-haired boy wearing a cap came stumbling into their campsite, looking rather worried. "Excuse me, have you seen my-"

He stopped in the middle of his sentence, his eyes going wide at the sight of the roasting meat. "Oh my-"

"Do you want some?" Sakura asked sweetly, holding out her piece to him. The boy threw back his head and screamed out very loud, and very long.

"MY PIKACHU! YOU **_ATE_** MY PIKACHU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	12. Cardcaptor Sakura

A swarm of blaring police cars were chasing the gang (minus Fai) in the streets. Thank GOD for Kurogane and Syaoran's athletic ability that let them reach places that cars couldn't, but poor Sakura was just being pulled by Syaoran, flying like a sail in the wind as she tightly clutched his hand.

"You stupid manjuu bun! This is all your fault!" Kurogane said angrily.

"Stop being mean!" Mokona chirped from underneath his shirt.

"You're the one who just grabbed the feather from the museum display!" Kurogane snarled, said feather in his grip. "And you can't just take us away from here since that stupid mage is back at the hotel room!"

Kurogane flew past a familiar teenage couple standing in the middle of the street. Just in time, Mokona poked its head out of the back of Kurogane's collar and called out, "Hi Kero-chan!"

"Mokona?" the yellow plushy stuttered out from the girl's handbag.

"Kero-chan, what was that thing?" Kinomoto Sakura asked. "And how did it know you?"

Just then Syaoran and Sakura went right past them.

"Hey, those people look just like us!" Li Syaoran exclaimed as they saw their clones' backs getting farther and farther away. "What's going on?"

"THERE THEY ARE!" a voice screamed, and before the couple could blink, they were surrounded by angry-looking police officers. And before they could blink again, they were handcuffed.

"All right, where's the artifact and your accomplice?" a particularly burly officer demanded as the two were shoved into a police car.

"What are you talking about?" the two said simultaneously.

"Don't play stupid! There's footage of you two stealing a precious museum artifact!"

"WHAT?!"


	13. Black Cat

"Alright, where are we going to stay this time?" Kurogane remarked as they walked throughout a rather empty looking town. It definitely wasn't deserted, but it looked as if everybody didn't want to stay outside.

"Wait until a job opportunity runs into us?" Fai suggested. "It always worked before."

All of a sudden, a giant mallet fell out of the sky and nearly smashed Kurogane in the head, if the ninja hadn't sensed the attack and dodged it in time. The attacker was a young, solemn-faced girl with long blonde hair, holding the mallet in her hand.

"Wait a sec, the mallet's _attached _to her hand!" Syaoran exclaimed. "That's not possible!"

The girl didn't say anything as the mallet transformed into a machete with a burst of light. Charging towards Kurogane, she swung her hand/machete at him with impressive speed.

"Ooh, Kuro-tan is popular already!" Fai cheered.

"EVE!" a voice yelled out, and two men, one dressed in a white suit and the other wearing a blue jacket came running towards them. The one in blue took out a particularly dangerous looking gun. Cocking it swiftly, he aimed it at Kurogane and fired.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE ATTACKING ME?" Kurogane bellowed as he barely dodged the bullet only to miss another attack from the crazy girl. The man in white took out a wanted poster that bore an image that looked remarkably like our favorite ninja.

"I DON'T HAVE A BEARD! AND MY HAIR ISN'T THAT LONG! YOU PEOPLE BLIND?"

"You shaved," the gun wielder replied. "Now we're bringing you in, you homicidal rapist."

"I'M NOT A HOMOCIDAL RAPIST!" (Well, take out the 'rapist' part.)

"Maybe he really isn't our guy," the one in white said. "Look at him foaming in the mouth."

"Doesn't the poster mention that he has a giant hairy mole on his left butt cheek?" the girl remarked seriously.

"You're right," the gun wielder grinned widely. "Alright ladies, please look in the other direction while we check."


	14. Ouran High School Host Club

"This'll be interesting to watch," Outori Kyouya (aka the cool type, Shadow King, Low Pressure Demon Lord) said simply as he wrote something on his clipboard.

"I'll pass on this too," Fujiouka Haruhi (aka the natural type, the studious commoner, is actually a girl but has hidden the fact from the rest of the school due to low gender awareness and an evil debt to the Host Club) spoke up, but Kyouya continued, "I'll reduce your debt by a fourth."

Haruhi sighed. Why was she so easy to manipulate?

* * *

(The Great Hook Up Sakura and Syaoran Operation Has Begun!)

"Say, princess," Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru (aka the little devil types, the Asian muggle versions of the Weasly twins, imply they're gay and incestuous but in a sense not really) chorused.

"What?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Did you know that you were good friends with Syaoran ever since you were little?" Hikaru said.

Sakura gasped before she fainted. Five seconds later she woke up, sat up, and said, "What did you two just say?"

"That you are childhood friends with Syaoran?" Kaoru said hesitantly.

Faint. Five seconds. Wake up. Sit up. "What did you two just say?"

The Hitachiin brothers shared identical mischievous smiles as they realized that they had a new plaything.

"You're childhood friends with Syaoran!" Faint. Five seconds. Wake up. Sit up. "What did you two just say?" "You're childhood friends with Syaoran!" Faint. Five seconds. Wake up. Sit up. "What did you two just say?"

(Goes on for an hour.)

(Tell Sakura about her past plan failed.)

* * *

"I think Honey-san said that this is a scary movie," Sakura said nervously as she sat down next to Syaoran at the school's personal movie theater. Haninozuka Mitsukuni (aka the loli-shota type, Honey-sempai, is so adorable and childish despite the fact he's really seventeen and is an unstoppable force) was watching them from a few seats back with his bun-bun and Morinozuka Takashi (aka the wild type, Mori-sempai, rarely ever talks but always keeps his cousin Honey close to him and looks after him even though Honey is a black belt) sat silently next to him.

As the movie started, soon, it got semi-scary so Honey began to cry out, "scary scary scary!" while waving around his arms and fat yet cute tears poured out from his eyes. Mori slightly comforted him, but Sakura, being the kind soul she is, went and sat down next to him, hugging him until he felt better, leaving Syaoran alone, which was until the end of the movie.

(Movie date plan failed.)

* * *

"I think it's nice here," Sakura said as she and Syaoran sat at a small table in the school gardens, complete with candle light, a full moon, and countless rose petals swirling in the air. Sakura reached out for Syaoran's bangs and brushed them, saying, "You have petals in your hair."

Syaoran blushed deeply. "Um, princess…"

"Yes…" Suou Tamaki (aka the king, has a vocabulary that surpasses Shakespeare's in romantic quality and the time it takes to think them up, this was all his idea to hook up the couple) said triumphantly as he spied on them from the bushes. "My plan is working!"

(A high powered motor.) "Ohohohohohohohoho!"

The couple was in terrified shock as Houshakuji Renge, the crazed French otaku, came rising out of the ground on a revolving platform. "Not enough angst! A romantic angst scene is what makes a relationship all work out. Syaoran-kun, you must stop blushing. Have a look of utmost mental pain so that Sakura-chan can comfort you!"

Tamaki smacked his hand onto his forehead.

(Romantic setting plan failed.)

* * *

"I give up," Kaoru said as the unsuccessful matchmakers laid sprawled on the couches in the Third Music Room.

"Where's Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as he looked around the room just as the said missing person came in.

"Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan just left," she announced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My plan! It has failed! I could not help out those two sweet innocent lovebirds admit their feelings for each other!" Tamaki cried out as he sobbed into his arms dramatically.

"Actually, I think they know how they feel about each other," Haruhi commented, looking out the window, causing Tamaki's wailing to stop immediately. "When I talked to Sakura-chan before she left, she said that she knew that she could trust Syaoran-kun with her life."

"What did Saku-chan say next?" Honey asked, his arms full of his bun-bun.

Haruhi then went silent, wondering if she should tell them that she saw a white manjuu bun suck them into its mouth and two others before vanishing into thin air.

Better go silent. Last thing she wanted was to have Tamaki think she was insane or else she really would.


	15. Avatar: The Last Airbender

"Awe, it's so cute," Katara said as she cuddled a happy Mokona in her arms.

"It's not cute, it's dinner!" Sokka retorted, brandishing his knife. "Now give me that!"

"Mokona is not dinner!" Mokona cried out.

"Aren't you creeped out that it can _talk_?" Sokka demanded. "It's weird!"

"So what? That giant owl could talk."

Sokka glared at her before saying, "Whatever. I'm not going to waste time talking to you, and that's probably a dangerous animal, so we're going to eat it!"

Just as he was about to grab Mokona, it opened its mouth wide and-

"EEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeyaaaaAAAH!"

"Hey, spit out my brother right now!"

"That was self-defense!"

Somewhere, floating inside the swirling dark abyss that was Mokona's stomach:

"Oh my _gawd_, food really DOES eat people!"


	16. Detective Conan

"So you're the famous Dimensional Witch," Kaito Kid said politely.

Conan was repeating a mantra in his head. _That's a mechanical device with a projector attached. That's a mechanical device with a projector attached. I did not see four people falling out of the sky. I did not see four people-_

"Poor little detective," the Witch said in a voice that was dripping with feigned concern. "Stop thinking logically for once. The impossible is very possible."

"So who are these two?" Kurogane asked, wondering why there was a guy in a white tux and a kid wearing glasses waiting for them.

"I'm supposed to capture him and turn him over to the police for stealing an artifact," Conan said, still dazed in half shock.

"And I'm supposed to return that artifact to its rightful owner," Kid said as he got on one knee and kissed Sakura on her hand, causing her to blush, and then pressing the feather into her palm.

_Stupid flirt_, thought Conan.

_Must resist killing impulse_, thought Syaoran.

The feather swirled into Sakura's chest, and her eyes glazed over before she lost consciousness in Syaoran's arms.

"I had this gentleman get the feather for you," the Witch informed them. "I had to tell a fellow colleague to pass the message though."

Kid was muttering under his breath about crazy witches.

"But why?" Fai asked. "You usually don't do this much for us."

"You think I was going to let the same thing happen after the last time you robbed a museum? I might as well have gotten an expert to do it this time," the Witch declared.

"Anything for a chance to get Nakamori's blood pressure to rise again," Kid grinned.

"Now, before you traveler's leave again, I have a proposition for the little detective," the Witch said. "Something to fix his little problem."

Conan widened his eyes.


	17. Fushigi Yuugi

Kurogane scowled deeply. Apparently, the useless manjuu bun had landed him in a separate location from his traveling companions, and he had landed straight into a crowded market place. Before he could start cursing, a group of soldiers immediately demanded that he was to go to the palace for a meeting with the emperor. Kurogane felt the impulse to knock them all out unconscious, but decided that perhaps the palace would be a good place to start off looking for his companions. He was brought to a beautiful room, where an extremely feminine looking man, dressed in rich robes, was sitting on a throne. He was obviously the ruler.

"Is it true that you fell from the sky?" the Emperor Hotohori asked him. Kurogane nodded, looking him straight in the eye. A slight look of shock and realization passed over the emperor's face.

"Perhaps, did you come from another world?" Hotohori exclaimed. Kurogane nodded again.

"Could this be, that the one destined to save Hong Dan, the representative of our god, this man, can he be the priestess of Suzaku?"

When the word _priestess _came out, Kurogane could not help exclaiming, "I am NOT a priestess! According to tradition and name, priestesses are PURE WOMEN! I'm a MAN, not a PURE WOMAN!"

"Yes, and that fact vexes me so," Hotohori said gravely. "However, you must be the one, as you have come from another world. You shall save us from our enemies."

Kurogane was about to object when Hotohori continued. "If you undertake this role, you wish shall be granted."

"Wish?" Kurogane repeated.

"Yes," the emperor said. "The priestess can summon our god, Suzaku, and he can grant any wish you desire once you summon it."

This got Kurogane thinking. There was no telling when the bun would land him in his own world; it could take years. It had to be longer than the amount of time it would take to complete the role of being a priestess here. And his own wish to go directly home…

"I agree to become the priestess of Suzaku!" Kurogane declared, wincing slightly how weird that sounded.

"Perfect!" Hotohori said. "We must first find the other celestial warriors, for we cannot summon Suzaku and have our wishes to save our country and your own wish without them. While we are searching, we must be careful that we protect your virginity at all times…"

"My _WHAT_?"

* * *

"So I'm supposed to be the priestess of Seiryuu?" Fai said blankly to Nakago.


	18. Sailor Moon

"How exactly do you fight monsters in high heels and miniskirts?" Kurogane said rather bluntly as he glanced over the rather skimpy uniforms the Sailor Senshi wore.

"Well, all we really do is just blast them with our attacks," Sailor Moon said a bit meekly. Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"And do you _always_ have to say that you're going to punish them in the name of your planet? Did you know that there's something called the element of surprise?"

"You know, he has a point there," Sailor Venus realized. "Why _do _we always do that?"

"Bravado generally is stupid and a waste of time, seeing how your enemy could attack you since you're completely open while making your overly dramatic speech," Kurogane said seriously. "Another thing, what would you do if you faced a monster that was impervious to everything but physical attacks?"

The five girls couldn't answer that.

Kurogane sighed loudly before drawing out Souhi.

"Uh, what are you going to do with that sword?" Sailor Mars said as the ninja got into a fighting stance.

"Let's see how well you can dodge and block my attacks," he said with the faintest traces of a smile on his lips.

The girls screamed and ran around in every direction, trying to hit him with their long range attacks if he was far enough away from them, but Kurogane easily evaded them. The girls screamed more as the tips of their hair were sliced off when Souhi got too close for comfort. Mokona and Luna were watching them from a tree branch, enjoying butter popcorn to go with the show.

Kurogane sighed out again. If these girls were the last line of defense for this world, then this place was pretty much screwed over.


	19. Fruits Basket

Honda Tohru was serving tea to Sakura, Syaoran, Mokona, and Sohma Kyo in the Sohma living room when Shigure came in, dropping a large stack of paper on the table.

"Well, I finally finished my new novel, and just in time too," he said happily. "Bet Mitchan will be happy about that. Tohru-chan, Sakura-chan, want to read it before a send it in tomorrow?"

"What's your new story about?" Tohru asked.

"Probably more pointless smut if it's anything like the last one," Kyo said in a bored voice.

"Smut?" Sakura repeated, not knowing what the word meant.

"You know, random moments of making out," Kyo replied.

Making out? Make out? _Icha Icha?_

The door inside Sakura's brain that held back all unwanted memories (even Sakura has them people) burst open, filling her head with certain _coughcough_ images, turning her face a bright red and causing her to shake uncontrollably.

Syaoran immediately realized what the problem was and decided not to take any chances with Sakura might having to read more _unwanted _material.. He took out Hien, set it ablaze, and simultaneously hacked and burned the papers.

Shigure reached out and filled his hands with the ashes of his only copy. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Mokona opened its mouth and spat out a certain book that has already made a cameo appearance in a previous chapter. "This is why!"

Shigure took the copy of _Icha Icha Paradise _and started reading at a random page. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"This…is…_brilliant_," Shigure said hoarsely. "Mokona, do copyright restrictions apply across dimensions?"

"Nope!" Mokona sang out.

"Oh, Mitchan is going to _love _this," Shigure said as he clutched the book to his chest.


	20. DNAngel

"Dammit Krad," Dark said through a mouthful of blood. His (sexy) body was littered with bleeds and bruises, and he was on his knees in pain. "When did you get so powerful?"

Krad smirked as he held one of his exploding feathers. "I'm don't know where or how I got this power myself, but I'm going to make the most out of it."

Krad raised his arm, ready to send his weapon flying to kill his opponent. Dark knew that it was all over for him and Daisuke now…they both regretted not being able to see their loved ones again… and Dark also prayed, hoping that the beings in the afterlife were hot.

_Dark!_ Daisuke screamed out inside in extreme annoyance, smacking his forehead.

Then Kurogane jumped out of nowhere, smacking the dull side of Souhi's blade into Krad's head as hard as he could (pinball noise at contact!), temporarily knocking him out.

Dark's eyes popped out.

"Sakura's feather is stuck in this guy's wings somewhere, but Mokona doesn't see it!" Mokona announced on Kurogane's shoulder. "His wings are so shiny and white!"

"Hyuu," Fai said. "Looks like there's only one thing to do. Kuro-chi, if he starts waking up, knock him out again so I can pluck out his feathers more easily."

--------------------------------------

-Sometime later…

"I got it!" Fai sang out as he waved around the heart-emblazoned feather. "What a coincidence that Sakura-chan's feather was the _very last one _left on him!"

Dark and Daisuke were laughing their butts off at the sight of the remains of flesh that were stuck on Krad's back, the gigantic bruises on his head that showed how many times that he had to be hit to keep down, and the mountain of white feathers loose on the ground.

_Hey Daisuke, let's ship all of Krad's feathers to the pillow processing factory._


	21. Yu Yu Hakusho

This man looked and acted much like Kuro-ki, Fai decided. Albeit a _much _shorter version. Black hair, red eyes, a swordsman, and mostly aloof unless poked at. Then the flames went on blazing.

Fai just couldn't resist.

"So Hi-chan, how are you doing today?" Fai called out cheerfully as he tugged at one of Hiei's cheeks. Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing their guts out from across the room, and Kurama opted for chuckling lightly.

Hiei's hand flashed to his sword, and it _would _have pierced this man's heart cleanly if he had not restrained himself and reminded himself of Koenma's words.

"_You hurt any of those people and I automatically add a couple of _centuries_ to your sentence. My father will _massacre_ me if anything happens to them. Don't look at me like that! I don't even know why!" _

When Fai patted Hiei's head and rattled off a list of nicknames, Koenma's warnings flew out of his head. Screw the baby, Hiei decided. Being on probation longer would be worth this man's head.

Hiei's sword was unsheathed, and went for Fai's torso. Fai probably would have been gutted, but Kurogane interfered and blocked the blade with his own.

"No one is allowed to kill him," Kurogane said warningly to the demon midget. "That pleasure is reserved for _me_."


	22. Death Note

_She can see Ryuk, _Yagami Light realized with a start.

The auburn-haired girl was obviously in a state of shock, frozen in place, her pupils dilated and her mouth ajar. Ryuk was amused that someone who hadn't touched the Death Note could see him, and said something about those special once in a million people with the gift of being able to sense spirits.

The girl probably would've stayed like that for ages if her three male companions hadn't shook her out of her stupor. She spoke to them, and all of them stared at Light's direction. None of the others could see Ryuk like the girl did. Their eyes weren't focused on the Shinigami. But the blonde, his gaze fell on the pocket where Light kept a scrap of his Death Note. Light subconsciously covered the pocket with his hand. The blonde answered by giving him a small, sly smile.

"Those people know something," Light muttered to Ryuk the moment that strange group went away. "I'd better take care of them. It would be less suspicious if I kill them all at once due to some accident."

Light had heard their names when they were talking to each other. Assuming those names weren't aliases, he quickly took out his scrap and arranged to have them die the next day due to a malfunctioning elevator. Ryuk told him he was being paranoid, and that he was being _paranoid _pretty often now.

Fortunately for our heroes, there is a rule of the Death Note that Light (or anybody else for that matter) didn't know. You cannot kill humans that are from another dimension. Reason? Simple. Write down a name, remember a face, and the Death Note will kill the person who has that name and face who is from_ this _dimension

So in other words, Light (unintentionally) killed the travelers' incarnations of this world. And since they're all over the place, it was physically impossible to have them together and die in time for the appointed date, so they died via simple heart attacks. The latest victims included a girl who just realized that the love of her life loved her back, a bigheaded hotshot who was going over a hundred miles per hour in a new car (what a mess _that _made), a physician who was about two minutes away from discovering the cure for cancer, and a hobo who lived in the streets.

Yeah. Woo-hoo Kira. Good for you.


	23. Loveless

"So Syaoran-kun, did you find out why?" Sakura asked. When the group arrived at the new world, they all discovered that they somehow obtained cat ears and tails, except for Mokona and Fai. Of course, Mokona probably didn't get them because it wasn't human, but they all wondered why Fai still had his normal ears and no tail sticking out of the seat of his pants.

The people around them had the cat features too, but not all of them. Kurogane was the first to notice that the younger ones all had ears and tails, and only few of the adults had them as well. While Syaoran went off to ask for information, Fai was commenting how adorable Sakura-chan and Kuro-neko were.

Kurogane couldn't help thinking that he rather would be part dog as he fingered one of his ears. Kuro-neko was much worse than Kuro-woof.

Syaoran was blushing furiously when he found out. When the two people he asked (what were their names again? Aoyagi Ritsuka and Agatsuma Soubi?) answered him, they gave him strange looks, as if they thought he was crazy not knowing. "W-well, in this country, the ears and tails mean that…that…well, you only l-lose them when…"

"Just spit it out kid," Kurogane demanded.

"They'reasignofyourvirginity," Syaoran blurted out. Taking a deep breath, he repeated, "They're a-a sign of your v-virginity. If you have s-sex, you lose them."

Kurogane looked at ear-less, tail-less Fai with a semi-surprised look. He couldn't help bursting out, "You're not a virgin?"

"You're a virgin?" Fai replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Of course, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan are too young for that, but Kuro-neko! You're a big, strong man and you've never slept with anybody yet? You little, sweet boy, you!"

Kurogane went as red as Syaoran, but this wasn't embarrassment. Or maybe it was.

"Do you want me to help you get rid of your ears and tail?" Fai asked with false innocence.

Kurogane made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a deranged growl before attacking.

"Kuro-neko's jealous that Fai got laid first!" Mokona sang as Kurogane chased Fai with killing intent.


	24. Tokyo Mew Mew

Sakura skidded around the tables, her arms laden with trays full of various cakes and pastries. Another world, another version of Tokyo (how many have they gone through now, anyway?) another job, and another uniform that had Syaoran blushing slightly whenever he saw how pretty Sakura looked in it.

Fai got the job of baking, Syaoran manned the cash register, and Kurogane was stuck washing the dishes. Piles and piles of dishes.

It could be worse. Like maybe having every bit of your wages go into the rent of your overpriced apartment. Or maybe _because _your wages can only afford the rent, you can only eat at work. Or maybe having a tremendous dislike of sweets, which is _only_ what the workplace provides. Or maybe-

Oh wait, that all happened already. Kurogane mostly of course. The others didn't mind only eating teeth-rotting substances. Well, let's see how they like it when they get _fat _and he's the only one in healthy condition.

Generally, their new jobs at Café Mew Mew seemed to be working out just fine. Nice, calm, peaceful…

Well, what do you know, lots of screaming and crashing outside just started. The other five young waitresses quickly dashed outside, and the dimension travelers followed. (Kurogane loved an excuse to get out of there. Look how wrinkly his fingers became!) An incredibly ugly creature that appeared to be a cross between a radioactive rabid bear and an overweight grandmother was blasting random street lamps and trees, and all the civilians were screaming their heads off uselessly and running around like beheaded chickens.

The five girls said the words to start their transformation sequences.

"Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Mint Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis!"

In a blinding, shining show, the girls were surrounded with ribbons of light and elements that wrapped tightly around their bodies. The girls twirled, flipped, and kicked around gracefully as animalistic features formed on them. In a flash and dramatic poses, the girls had finished their transformations, ready to fight and defend.

"For the future of the Earth, I will be of service, nya!" Mew Mew Ichigo cried out, holding up her hands in a cat-like pose.

"Are you done?" Kurogane asked boredly, Souhi in hand.

"Um, Kurogane-san and I just killed it," Syaoran said, pointing to the dead monster with Hien.

"Wait, you mean while we were transforming, you killed it?" Mint said, shocked.

"Well, you _were_ taking a long time," Syaoran said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Kurogane rubbed his temples. "Damn, you Mew Mews are nearly as bad as those Sailor Senshi."


	25. Dragonball

After an hour of fruitless efforts, they were forced to use Mokona for bait when the gigantic dinosaur wouldn't budge out of the way of retrieving the final Dragonball.

Then it took another hour to actually save Mokona from being eaten…

In this new world, the group learned of the magical spheres that were capable of granting any wish, even bringing the dead back to life.

For _free_.

In your _face_, Dimensional Bitch.

Bulma-san remarked how most of her friends had been killed several times. It was hard to believe, especially since it pretty much busted all those heart-wrenching lessons of life and death they had seen on their journeys. And it was even harder to believe the level of strength she claimed her friends were at. That level of power could even be classified as being retarded. Why the hell would you need that much strength to begin with?

But if this was true, this could be their great break. If these Dragonballs could bring back the dead without any compensation what so ever, then perhaps Sakura's memories could be returned as well in an instant.

Syaoran thought that maybe even the princess's memories of him could return as well, and that thought sent him giddy with excitement.

Bulma-san had lent the travelers her Dragon Radar and a small aircraft (which Kurogane somehow mastered to pilot in two minutes. Don't ask how.), and they sent out to find the Dragonballs. The spheres were located and retrieved in no time, and now the impressive figure of Shen Long was before them.

"My memories are scattered across many dimensions. I wish for them to be returned to me," Sakura called out to him.

"**_I cannot do that," _**the dragon rumbled, breaking their hopes immediately. **_"I do not possess the power to transcend dimensions."_**

"You can bring back people to life but you can't do that?" Kurogane asked. "I knew that this was too easy."

"**_But there is something else I can do," _**the dragon continued, bring that hope right back. **_"However, it will be greatly difficult."_**

"Hyuu, Dragon-san. It can't be harder than our other choice," Fai said.

"**_There is only one wish regarding dimensions I can grant." _**The tension was building up so much it was almost unbearable. **"_I can send you to the one called the Space-Time Witch…"_**

The tension deflated instantly. The group leered at the dragon with exasperated looks, and Kurogane gave Shen Long the middle finger before Mokona promptly sucked them up into the next world.

"**_What'd I say?" _**the dragon said out loud, genuinely confused. If his arms were long enough he'd be scratching his head. **_"Hey, what about your wishes?"_**

At that moment, some random guy jumped out of nowhere and screamed out, "I WISH FOR WORLD DOMINATION!"

"_**Your wish shall be granted."**_


	26. Instant Teen: Just Add Nuts

Sakura was blushing madly as she gaped at a mature, fully-grown, manly Syaoran.

_Oh, holy mother of whatever deity of this world_, Syaoran thought as he gaped back at a mature, fully-grown, womanly Sakura, his eyeballs nearly rolling to the back of his head. _Princess Sakura got _**breasts**.

It's amazing what wonders a couple of years can do to your body. In the matter of a few seconds. Unexplainably. Turning you into eye candy that no one of the opposite gender can ignore. Or the same one.

"Um, Syaoran-kun, what just happened to us?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Huh…wuh…uh…heh heh," Syaoran said, his words incoherent and jumbled, still staring at her with a stupefied gaze.

"YOU TWO ATE MY NUTS!" screamed out Morinomiya Yonosuku, nearly tearing out his hair. Calming himself down, he continued, "You two ate my experimental nuts. They made you older."

Sakura and Syaoran thought of the bag of nuts Kurogane-san and Fai-san had brought for them. Kurogane-san had complained how the stupid wizard had previously force-fed him.

"Hey, our two friends ate the nuts too," the brunette (sexy man!) told the inventor. "They didn't age."

"Do you mean the two friends behind you?" the man asked.

"Well, yes," Sakura said before turning around to face her (once older) companions. "Right…KUROGANE-SAN! FAI-SAN!"

Behind them were two little babies on the pavement, the blonde one experimentally trying to get on his two feet (and tumbling down adorably) and the black-haired one sucking his thumb as he stared up with wondering red eyes.

"Possible side-effect," Yonosuku explained quickly. "I'm guessing since they were already in their mid-twenties they de-aged instead of getting older."

Sakura scooped up chibi-Fai while Syaoran got chibi-Kurogane. Fai giggled delightedly as he tugged at Sakura's hair while Kurogane burped and drooled on Syaoran's shirt. Soon, a thick smell wafted in the air.

"Do you have diapers?" Syaoran asked.

At least this will be good practice when we know those two will eventually hook up. Better late than never.


	27. Harry Potter

Kurogane, Fai, and Harry Potter were drinking at the Three Broomsticks.

"So you're saying that it's your destiny to kill the asshole?" Kurogane said casually before gulping down his firewhiskey (he really had to bring a case with him, this was good stuff. Some of that oak-matured mead too…but make sure the idiot mage and the kids don't get near it. Dammit, when will they realize to stay away from alcohol! Maybe he'll send some bottles to the Witch to get her off of his back for the chocolate she had 'given' him…wait a minute! There's no way in hell he's going to send that greedy bitch anything!). Everybody was getting used to his way of referring to Voldemort, although it did give them all heart attacks at first. Honestly, referring to the greatly feared Dark Lord as the _asshole_.

"Yeah," Harry Potter said, looking more depressed by the second as he stared at his reflection in his mug of butterbeer. "There are so many people who don't understand the pressure I'm under, and they all think it's my duty to save them, even after they've been such gits to me."

"How sad," Fai said, wishing that Kurogane would let him drink something besides pumpkin juice.

"Well, even if you just forget them all and run away (those lazy bastards should do things themselves for a change), the asshole's still going to come after you. So you really do have to kill him sooner or later," Kurogane said bluntly.

"I know," Harry said. "But even if I do destroy the last Horcrux, I don't think I can defeat him. He has more than fifty years of knowledge, and he knows spells that I'll probably never understand-"

"You're looking at the problem the wrong way, Harry-kun," Fai interrupted him. "If your opponent has many defenses against magic, then to break through that magical defense, you must _not _use magic."

"_Not _use magic?" Harry repeated, dumbfounded. "How do you expect me to fight?"

"After all the traveling I've done, I can recommend something," Kurogane offered.

* * *

"So Harry, the day as finally come," Lord Voldemort hissed, drawing out his wand. "Are you ready to die?"

"No. Are you?"

And with that, Harry pulled an automatic machine gun out of his cloak and fired.

With four bullets per second, it took less than a minute to shoot more holes in Voldemort's body than Swiss cheese. When Voldemort fell to the ground, Harry shot an extra bullet in the man's head, just to make sure. Them he smiled a shark's smile, and pointed the gun at the remaining Death Eaters. They all screamed like little girls before they Apparated away.

Not as clean as _Aveda Kaveda_, but just as effective. If thou must kill, thou find it best to use Muggle style. Good thing Voldemort never figured that out. Imagine him armed with atomic bombs!

Fai was right though. Magic wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.


	28. Hikaru no Go

Syaoran's amber eyes roamed all over the playing board, looking for a way out. After a moment, he gave his opponent a small smile. "I resign," he said, admitting defeat.

"You played really well Syaoran-san," Shindou Hikaru said earnestly, sweeping the stones back into their boxes.

Syaoran had learned how to play Go in one of the countries he and his father had visited, and it was a small hobby of his. In this world, Go was very popular, from playing simple games for fun to a national championship for glory. Syaoran and Sakura had stumbled into a Go salon, and Syaoran decided to play another boy there.

"I don't think this match was fair," Sakura protested.

"What do you mean, princess?" Syaoran asked, genuinely confused. "Hikaru-kun was the one with the handicap, and he still beat me."

"But that man behind him was telling him how move each piece," Sakura said, pointing to Fujiwara no Sai.

Sai gasped, while Hikaru's mouth dropped and his eyes went comically wide and white. _SAI! I thought I was the only one that could see you! Do you have any idea what can happen if people know I'm haunted by a spirit from the Heian era?! I knew I should've played this game by myself, but no! You just had to play this one even though he's not even an insei! At least she wouldn't have accused me of cheating then, even if she _can _see you!_

"I don't see anybody behind you," Syaoran said.

"Heh heh, are you sure you're not going crazy, Sakura-san?" Hikaru said, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is there a ghost behind you?" Syaoran asked.

_Oh, (bleep)._

_Now Hikaru, I'm sure this will all smooth out, _Sai said soothingly. Facing Sakura, he said,_ Can you really see me?_

"Yes," Sakura answered him. "Are you the reason that Hikaru-kun always wins? Because there's someone invisible behind him guiding him throughout the game?"

"Wait, WHAT?!" a voice yelled out. Heads turned to see that Touya Akira was well in hearing distance.

Hikaru slammed his head against the Go board. _Oh, (bleep)-ity (bleep)-ing (bleep)._


	29. Super Smash Brothers

Fai and Syaoran faced off against two mustached men, one tall and thin in green and the other fat and short in red, on a large spaceship in space (Why they were able to breathe is a mystery). The Mario Bros. began to hurl fireballs at them, which Fai and Syaoran dodged by jumping up in the air. Syaoran came in on them, his foot stretched out to crush Mario's skull, but Luigi performed a sky-uppercut that would've prevented the attack.

Would've.

Fai tossed a Bomb-omb at the brothers (which thankfully didn't harm Syaoran) and the brothers got blasted into the air only to be blasted _again _by a smaller aircraft. The brunette and the blonde watched what seemed to be two stars falling and blinking out in the distance.

* * *

Battle of the puffballs.

Mokona ran around the stone castle, trying to run away from the blue sticks Kirby was trying to hit it with. Then Kirby opened its mouth, and sucked Mokona in. Mokona popped out of Kirby's body, and Kirby got a forehead jewel and rabbit-like ears. Before the pink Star Warrior could try out its new powers, the white manjuu bun promptly sucked Kirby into _its _mouth.

Back at Yuuko's shop, the witch promptly sold Kirby to a woman who apparently wanted a working vacuum cleaner very, _very _badly. Apparently she was an extreme neat-freak (EXTREME!) and she was so sick of the many door-to-door salesmen who kept on dumping dirt from her yard onto her carpet to prove that their own vacuum cleaners worked 100 percent (and they didn't) that she wanted to commit murder.

Kirby worked well enough, but the woman's price was pretty much most of her house.

* * *

Sakura slowly backed away from Donkey Kong, afraid because she was all alone. She was trapped, for behind her was a cliff that overlooked a sea of lava. The great ape came after her, and she shrieked, mindlessly grabbing the first thing that was in her reach.

Sakura found that she couldn't control herself as the hammer forced her hands to furiously wave it around in a crazed frenzy, and without thinking, she smashed the hammer into DK three times before she sent him flying.

Sakura kicked her first ass that day. Memorable moment.

* * *

Kurogane looked around; it seemed that he was in front of a giant tree that was growing a heart shaped fruit that was _smiling _at him. He just stared at it for a moment before he sensed an attack coming in on him. He jumped on top of a floating platform to see…

"Hey, it's that weird yellow rat we ate before. Or at least another one," he said out loud, looking down at the creature. Pikachu held in its mouth what appeared to be a red flower, and the rat leapt up at him, flames shooting out of the flower like a flamethrower.

The ninja ducked underneath the flames before whacking Pikachu midair with Souhi's hilt, knocking the flower out of its mouth. Pikachu fell to the ground, and Kurogane picked up the flower. He concentrated for a moment, and he found it fairly easy to make the flames shoot out. Then he found his stomach rumbling.

Kurogane did the following equation in his head. Souhi (butcher knife) + Weird flower (cooking fire) + Yellow rat (meat) equals One delicious and well-prepared meal.

Pikachu backed away, terrified of the hungry look Kurogane was giving it. It promptly jumped off to the side.


	30. Digimon

No specific season, sorry. Couldn't decide which one to do, so I decided to do none of them, although this is slightly based on a scene from 01.

* * *

When the group landed in the middle of a dense and colorful forest, they had first discovered that each of them (except Mokona) had a strange, small, metal device on them. Then they were hounded by four small and adorable creatures, singing how that they were going to be great partners or something and save the Digital World together.

Before Kurogane could kill that sickeningly cute mini-dragon (dragons were _not _supposed to be this cute!) to get it off his leg (NO! The creature claiming to be his partner was like a sugar-high, reptile version of the wizard!), Sakura closed her eyes and seemed to glow for a brief moment. When she opened her eyes, a voice that wasn't her own spoke out of her mouth.

Sakura (or whatever just possessed her) began to explain how the group had been chosen as the ones to save this world from a great and powerful evil. Before anybody could protest how busy they were (saving an entire world tends to be time-consuming), possessed-Sakura said how the great and powerful evil only recently became great and powerful due to properties of a mysterious white feather.

That got everyone's attention.

Possessed-Sakura continued on how whenever the Digital World was in peril, it was normally tradition to snatch some children from another world directly linked to this one to save them. But lately, that idea got to be old, as it wasn't fair to place the weight of the world on the shoulders of preteens who were likely to be too distracted by the incoming of puberty. The Sovereigns, the rulers of the Digital World, had seen the group traveling through dimensions, and things seemed to be perfect. Three battle-ready males (and a female) would have a much better chance at saving the world than kids (in less time too!). The feather would only fuel their motives.

"Of course, there was also one more thing that made you all the perfect candidates for this," possessed-Sakura said solemnly, pointing to Syaoran.

"What's so special about me?" the brunette asked.

"You have something very special that gave us no doubt that you would all be chosen," possessed-Sakura said. "The symbol that would show that you could lead you and your group to victory…"

Syaoran swallowed, wondering what it was that made him so special.

"Your _goggles_."

(cricket chirping)

"What the _hell _does that have to do with anything?" Kurogane roared, while shaking his leg vigorously in an attempt to dislodge the dragon attached to his limb.

Possessed-Sakura walked over to him and yanked him down by the collar so that their eyes were at the same level, and said with such seriousness, "Do not underestimate the greatness of the goggles."


	31. Love Hina

Syaoran decided that in this world, or at least while being in the Hinata House and being in contact with the people who lived there, there was some sort of law that caused him to constantly run into girls in the most inappropriate manner, especially Princess Sakura.

What really got him off was that it was _never _his fault. He could say it was all really bad coincidences, but the Witch would probably dismiss it as 'hitsuzen'.

If hitsuzen willed it so, hitsuzen had a really perverse sense of humor.

Although the miniskirt that had been lent to Sakura showed off her legs quite nicely, Syaoran couldn't understand how her skirt seemed to fly up so often, or how he had managed to have his hands on her in improper places, or how he kept on finding himself in the outdoor spring while it was being occupied by her (good thing his Highness wasn't here to see this. King Touya would have him castrated). And he didn't know whether it was worse how often he did these things with Sakura, or if it was worse when he did these things with the other girls of the Hinata House.

It didn't help that while Sakura, while clearly flustered, forgave him and never blamed him, as she knew things weren't his fault and that he was a good person, he found himself constantly beaten up by the other girls.

Narusegawa Naru-san beat him nearly as often as she beat Urashima Keitarou-san, although perhaps not quite as hard. But it still hurt like hell.

"Hey Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan! Mutsumi-chan and I finished dinner!" Fai called out, knocking on the door. Hearing nothing, he opened it to see Sakura bandaging up a very battered Syaoran.

"How does Keitarou-san survive this _every_day?" Syaoran was asking, wincing slightly as Sakura applied the rubbing alcohol to his face.

"I think everyone says he's immortal," Sakura replied. "I'm not that sure."

Goddammit, Syaoran thought. He had to find that feather and fast. He couldn't see how he was going to survive much longer in here.

At that moment, what seemed to be an explosion sounded, rocking the house like an earthquake, and the two stumbled and fell onto the ground.

"Hyuu."

"Hey, are you all alright?" Naru said as she poked her head through the open door. "I think Kurogane-san and Mokoto-chan were comparing sword techniques aga-YOU PERVERT!"

Syaoran was in a rather…interesting position with Sakura, and the flustered boy quickly got off of the equally flustered girl.

"YOU PERVERT!" Naru would have pounded Syaoran into a pulp had not Fai quickly looped his arms around hers and pulled her back, although her legs were still in a wild kicking frenzy. "LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ HIM!"

"Ah, well, maybe you should come later, Syaoran-kun. I'll have dinner hot for you," Fai said over Naru's demands for blood.

Syaoran didn't know how he could handle constantly being with the princess in such embarrassingly ways.

"Well, see you later," Sakura said apologetically as she got up. As she turned for the door, she had second thoughts, and pecked a quick kiss on Syaoran's forehead. Blushing, she rushed out.

Syaoran smiled. He really didn't mind _that _though…


	32. Filler: Quick Quotes

I'm having writer's block and I'm busy as hell in school. So I just thought I'd put in these one-liners I didn't think of while I was writing the original chapters. I didn't do every chapter I've done, but this should be enough for now. I'll get back to the normal chapters next, but don't expect it for awhile. Maybe I'll do another chapter like this in the future as well. I hope you don't blame me, especially since I've already done 31 shows...

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_2. Inuyasha_

"Princess, will you bear my child?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_3. Naruto_

"KAGE MANJUU BUN NO JUTSU!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_8. Ranma ½_

"Hey Kuro-ko! I got splashed with water from a cursed spring! How do you think of my new body? I'm a very pretty girl, wouldn't you agree?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_9. Yu-gi-oh!_

"I don't understand why you think you're so tough for playing a stupid card game. No, really, you're not so tough. How will you defend yourself with little pieces of paper if I decide to turn my sword on you? Hm? I thought so."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_10. Trigun_

"Great. Just what I need. _Two _drunken blonde idiots."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

_11. Pokemon_

"Poor Moko-chan. I don't understand why strange people keep throwing these metal balls at your head either."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_12. Cardcaptor Sakura_

"This isn't fair. Even in an _alternate universe _my little sister and that Chinese brat end up together. And I _know _that alternate me would be just as pissed if he knew that too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_15. Avatar: The Last Airbender_

"Paranoid? _Paranoid! _I can't _possibly _be paranoid thinking that he's from the Fire Nation seeing how there's _flames _coming out of his sword!"

000000000000000000000000000000000

_17. Fushigi Yuugi_

"NURIKO! GET _OFF_ OF ME! You're worse than the stupid wizard!"

0000000000000000000000000000000

_22. Death Note_

"Probability that I finally lost it after witnessing four people be sucked out of existence by a winged white manjuu bun, 76.5 percent."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_26. Instant Teen: Just Add Nuts_

"Look Kuro-wa! Our baby pictures came out! Here's a picture of Syaoran-kun changing your diapers, here's one of me pulling Sakura-chan's hair, and look! Here's where the two of us are sleeping together in the same crib!"

00000000000000000000000000000

_30. Digimon_

"MOKONA DIGIVOLVE TO…_MEGA_MOKONA!"

000000000000000000000000000000000

_31. Love Hina_

"Please Kaora-chan! Moko-chan is not edible!"


	33. Eyeshield 21

These people couldn't possibly be human. Syaoran was facing these bull-human hybrids that looked ready to charge straight for him. Heck, most of them even had nose rings.

_Why did I agree to this?_ he moaned mentally, sweating inside his helmet. _This has nothing to do with Sakura's feather! _

(Start Flashback)

"Well you see, one of our best players can't make it for our next football match, and I noticed that you've got some good running skills," Hiruma Yoichi said as he gave a disturbing grin, revealing every single one of pointed teeth, putting an arm around Syaoran's shoulder. "So I think that you'll make a fine replacement! Everyone on my team will have their morale down if Eyeshield 21 doesn't show up, so you'll just have to masquerade as him for this one game. Good thing your voice sounds pretty similar to his-"

"I'm sorry, but I have some of my own affairs to attend to," Syaoran interrupted, breaking away from the freak's grasp. "So if you don't mind, I can't do it. I don't even know how to play football."

"You'll do fine," Hiruma assured him, and then he grinned even wider. "Well, since you're new around here, I don't have any information on you in my Devil's Handbook, but I've been watching you for awhile ("You were stalking me?!"), and I've noticed that you stick around with that auburn-haired girl. So either you play in this match, or I'll mass-copy this photo and throw 'em all around town."

Shoving a picture in his face, Hiruma waited for Syaoran's reaction. The brunette went furiously red and tried to grab for the picture. _"WHAT IS THAT?!" _

"Ah, the wonders of Photoshop. You gotta love it," Hiruma sighed in mock happiness as he waved it around, away from Syaoran's reach. "I'm sure you don't want pictures of your naked girlfriend in an erotic pose flying around, so you better play."

(End Flashback)

_Why didn't I just beat him up for the picture? _he thought. _Oh yes, he fired a giant gun at me… _

He was so lost in his thoughts his brain barely registered the fact the ball was suddenly in his hands, and now the bull-hybrids were coming straight for him, steam huffing out of their noses.

Perhaps Syaoran had been spending too much time with Kurogane, and curses flew around in his head as he ran and dodged as many of the nutcases like the wind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Syaoran and Kobayakawa Sena are both voiced by the seiyuu Miyu Irino, which gave me the idea for this shot. Hm, is it just me, or am I corrupting Syaoran more and more often?


	34. Beyblade

Sakura's feather was incorporated into the first place trophy of a Beyblade tournament, and of course, the travelers had to compete as a four-man team for hopes to win it fairly. If they didn't, which was pretty likely as they never played this game before and lacked both experience and equipment, they would mug the winner later.

Kurogane personally thought the whole thing was stupid. The game was immature and required a very short attention span to watch spinning metal tops bump into each other for _hours_. Not to mention that from what he could tell from the other teams, the players had unbearably inflated egos for being good at it.

Damn, this was nearly as bad as Duel Monsters.

Well, he had to admit, Beyblade did require a good amount of mental stamina, concentration, and good old fashioned will power (and unfortunately, that meant actual skill was entirely involved and the princess's luck had no factor), and the Bit Beasts did make interesting spectacle, but he couldn't understand why anybody would harness the power of ancient, supernatural spirits into a _top_ and for a _child's game_, for nothing but fame and fun.

Just as the White Manjuu Buns (Kurogane nearly killed the idiot wizard for registering themselves under that name) were about to have their first match, a man, elaborately dressed and tattooed in a way that was wrong in every sense, jumped onto the main stage and proclaimed that he would steal everyone's Bit Beasts and use their harnessed power to become the ultimate being.

_Who was the_ (bleep)_ing genius who put those things in a child's toy?_ Kurogane repeated in his head, rubbing his temples as Sir Fashionably Challenged took out his own ominous-looking Beyblade, launched it (complete with ballerina pirouette), and it immediately let out a huge indoor tornado that sucked out everyone's Bit Beasts right out of their Beyblades.

Kurogane learned quite a lot from their stay in Domino City about overly obsessed gamers. The most important bit was that they used the game to resolve _every possible dispute_. Who was the better player, who got to be first in line, who got to ask her out, whether or not you were about to be physically beaten up, etc. The top two stupidest uses for a child's game were one, trying to take over the world with it, and two, trying to _save_ the world with it. As this guy was obviously going for number one, Kurogane had no intention of doing number two.

The audience was screaming in fear in the midst of the tornado, and most of the Bladers were too busy sobbing over their lost Bit Beasts. The Bladers who were actually trying to do something launched their own Beyblades at the evil Beyblade, but theirs easily bounced off to their horror. The kid was trying to shield the princess from the wind, so the wizard smiled and playfully told Kurogane to stop the bad guy. Kurogane rolled his eyes and casually walked up to Sir Fashionably Challenged, raising his launcher at the villain.

SFC laughed evilly. "Fool! Do you think that you will be able to stop me? For I will-"

"Oh, shut up," Kurogane muttered before he simply threw his launcher at SFC's head, knocking him out unconscious. With its owner out of commison, the evil Beyblade slowed down to a stop, the tornado was over, and everyone's Bit Beasts were returned.

And thus Kurogane saved the tournament, the day, and the world, because everyone else was too stupid to use the less dramatic and more sensible way to do it.


	35. Power Rangers

"I refuse."

"But Kurogane-san! We all did it, and the only way to defeat the monster is if you help out too!"

"Syaoran-kun's right, and besides, even Sakura-chan did it! It's not so bad, really. You get physically stronger, and it even comes with new clothes!"

"Those new clothes are _exactly _the reason why I won't do it! I mean, look at yourselves! Do you have any idea how stupid you all look?!"

They were all quiet for a moment while they looked at themselves. Sakura spoke up rather meekly. "I like them."

Kurogane smacked his head as he regarded the three other people in front of them. The three helmeted people clad in horrifically tight spandex. The blue one, the green one, and the pink one that had a miniskirt to go with it.

"So do I," Syaoran, the Green Ranger, added.

"Kuro-hi!" Fai, the Blue Ranger, sang out. "They're light and comfortable and..."

"I still have my dignity! I _refuse _to wear one of those!"

"But it's impossible to fight that big scary monster if you don't! Either you die with dignity and never get a chance to return to your world, or you can swallow your pride for five minutes so you can fight and forget about the whole thing when we leave this world!"

Kurogane growled. "You _better_ never mention this _ever _again when this whole thing is over."

The ninja pushed the button on his wristwatch with a pained expression on his face, like a child waiting to get a shot. Nothing happened.

"It only works when you yell out the words out really loudly and pose, Kurogane-san," Sakura, the Pink Ranger, offered helpfully.

Kurogane punched himself in the face before he did so. He waved his arms around dramatically before pushing the button and screamed out the magic words that were so corny that the authoress will spare you from knowing exactly what they were, although you are free to use your imagination to guess.

Kurogane groaned. He just _had _to be the Red Ranger. And it figured that his own costume was the only one that didn't fit properly. The red suit kept on riding up his ass.

And as expected, the generic minions and their boss didn't bother attacking him during the thirty seconds it took him to transform.

Meanwhile, safely on the sidelines, Mokona had recorded Kurogane's complete transformation sequence on a video camera. Mokona then spat out a laptop computer from its mouth, hooked it up to the camera, and loaded the clip. The bun then proceded to edit the video, adding sparkles and other various rather feminine changes. The finished product was then uploaded to the internet.

A week later, Kurogane couldn't figure out why people kept snickering at him in the streets. When he finally found out about 'Magical Girl Kurogane', one of the newest highly viewed videos on the internet, he somehow managed to destroy the entire evil empire in ten minutes, recover Sakura's feather in five more minutes, and demanded that Mokona take them away _right now _before he would totally forget about his curse and go on a killing spree.

For their own safety, the experinces in that world were never mentioned ever again by the travelers, although Mokona couldn't help sending a copy of the clip to Yuuko.


	36. Mahou Sensei Negima

When Mokona landed the group into the grounds of Mahora Academy, in the midst of hundreds of schoolgirls rushing towards their first period class (a good many girls shouting out at the group how the MahoraFest wasn't for another few months, although the costumes were cool), they met a small redhead boy in an extremely embarrassing fashion. 

In other words, Negi Springfield, with the force of a hurricane gale, (unintentionally) _sneezed_ their clothes off, leaving them only in their underclothes.

Sakura went brilliantly red as she tried to cover herself with Mokona in her arms. Syaoran was equally red and tried not to stare at her in her white undershirt and panties, bringing his hand to his nose in a feeble attempt to cover up his nosebleed. He finally managed to wrench his eyes away from her, and turned around to see something worse.

Syaoran was in simple boxers, Fai was wearing those of a thicker and warmer quality, and let's not forget how traditional Japanese underwear isn't much different from a simple thong with a piece of cloth in the front.

It was a small mercy for Sakura that nobody was really paying attention to her, as lots and lots of girls were enjoying the fan service, squealing rather loudly in appreciation at the sight of three _very_ fine male bodies.

"Hey manjuu bun! Get us out of here!" Kurogane roared, blinded by the many camera flashes. They were surrounded on all sides; it would be impossible to force their way out.

"But Mokona can't tell if there's a feather in here or not! There's so much magic in the air!" Mokona cried out.

Later that day, Negi met up with them (everybody fully clothed, thankfully ) to apologize. Kurogane was still about to kill him anyway, except that Negi managed to wiggle out of his grasp, attempted to run away, and collided straight into Sakura, with his head between her legs.

Syaoran had an uneasy feeling that this place would be too much like the Hinata House for his taste.

When he found out how right he was when he met Class 3A, he eventually had to sent to a hospital for a blood transfusion.


	37. Shaman King

It was a beautiful night for an open-air hot bath, and the guys sighed in pleasure as they submerged themselves in the soothing water. Mokona opted for doing a back-float while singing something about life being like a boat, ignoring Kurogane's half-hearted demands to shut up.

"Thank you so much for allowing us to stay in your home," Syaoran said gratefully.

"No problem," Asakura Yoh replied with an easy grin, leaning back against the side of the bath. He paused for a moment, with his head cocked to the side, and then continued, "Amidamaru says so too."

"Amidamaru-san," Fai said thoughtfully. "Your ghost friend, correct? I wish I could see him. He seems like a gentleman."

"I could always integrate with him if you want to talk to him directly," Yoh said. Thinking for a second, he added, "None of you guys have spiritual senses except for Sakura-chan, right? I wonder if she's capable of becoming a shaman..."

"She's always had an affinity with nature..."Syaoran drifted off. Yoh grinned again.

"All the bet-ACK!"

Something had smacked the back of Yoh's head so hard that it was forced face-first into the water. The moment he got up, sputtering, that something whacked his head to the side.

"I can't believe you brought some freeloaders over to our house again," a cold voice said. Everyone turned to see a blond girl wearing a black dress, holding a wooden bucket in her hand. She seemed perfectly composed, as if she didn't care if the four guys in front of her were fully clothed or stark naked. Which, of course, they were. Stark naked I mean (at least the water prevented the lower halves of their bodies from being seen). Sakura timidly peeked out the door to watch the situation, and quickly covered her eyes with her hand (there was a gap between her fingers).

"Now Anna, you wouldn't believe this, but these people fell out of the sky and they obviously had nowhere to go-" Yoh started to say, both sheepishly and downright terrified, but she cut him off.

"You," the girl, Anna, said in a don't-talk-back-to-me-or-die tone, pointing to Fai. "Make me dinner. You," pointing to Syaoran. "Start sweeping all the rooms. And you," pointing at Kurogane, "Do the laundry. Get to it."

Kurogane's eyebrow began to twitch. He was no freeloader, but this was practically slavery over here, and heck, he was genuinely enjoying his bath and it certainly isn't pleasant to be ordered around by a girl when you have no clothes on...Yoh frantically waved his arms to signal the warnings of danger, not that the ninja took notice...

"Look here-"

Nobody was exactly sure what happened next. All that could be comprehended were the sounds of someone slapped around, a lot of splashing, and the kind of screams that you'd expect from the last remaining seconds of life of the victims of a genocide.

Kurogane did the laundry later. That's all I can say.


	38. Danny Phantom

Vlad Plasmius laughed evilly, floating twenty feet in the air, as he held Syaoran's throat in one hand and Sakura's feather in the other.

"Foolish boy!" Vlad said mockingly, tightening his grip as Syaoran did his best to hold himself up by grabbing onto the evil villain's wrist. "Next time you come at me with a plasma cannon, make sure its battery slot hasn't been filled with _fudge_ by that idiot Jack!"

"Hey, don't call my dad an idiot!" Danny Phantom called out angrily before blasting away some generic mutated ghost animals. Stopping a moment to think, he continued sheepishly, "Well, yeah, he is actually, but that's not the point!"

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried out in fear and worry, hugging Mokona closer to herself as she continued to watch Syaoran writhing midair in pain. "Please, Phantom-san, can't you help him?"

"Sorry, still kind of busy!" Danny said, continuing the battle on the onslaught of ghosts upon him. Vlad laughed as he watched the teenage halfa struggle.

"As long as I have this feather, I shall be unstoppable!" Vlad said, basking in his (short-lived) triumph. "The world, the Packers, and your mother shall be mi-_ACK_!"

A beam of bright green light was blasted onto his body, which amazingly did not hit Syaoran. Vlad fell to the ground knocked-out and fully human, and Syaoran managed to land on his feet.

"Thank you," Syaoran said to Danny as he retrieved the feather from Vlad's hand.

"Wasn't me, man," Danny answered in confusion. They both turned to Sakura, who was gaping at Mokona. The talking pork bun had its mouth open wide, with the barrel of a large metallic gun protruding out.

"Hey, is that where that spare cannon went..." Danny drifted off as the ghost-eradicating gun disappeared as Mokona closed its mouth.

00000000000000000000000

Watanuki was jabbering incoherently as Yuuko smiled a self-satisfied smile, her hand on the trigger, pulling out the huge gun from the black Mokona's mouth. She lifted it up and blew the smoke from the barrel like in the old Western films before telling Maru and Moro to take it into the treasure room.

That was certainly something to remember. Watanuki was at least grateful that the cannon didn't have a automatic machine gun feature, because it was scary enough watching Yuuko laugh maniacally, firing once at an enemy she couldn't even see.

One of white Mokona's one hundred and eight techniques: perfect ten out of ten projectile accuracy, ranging from firearms, bows, and muffins. That's right folks. Mokona ain't someone you want to face off in a food fight.


	39. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

It was a beautiful meadow. The grass was a lush, beautiful green, a multitude of flowers of every color dotted the landscape, towering trees provided the perfect amount of shade, and a large waterfall was gurgling merrily into the river. The water was strangely thick, and possessed a rich brown color. A number of thick tubes were in the river, presumably sucking up the liquid and transporting it elsewhere.

And the air smelled sweet. Very sweet. _Sugary_ sweet. The travelers could easily smell the sugar, peppermint, toffee, coffee, fruit, nuts, caramel, and, above all, _chocolate_ that blended perfectly together to make the ultimate candy-wafted scent.

Too bad Kurogane hated sweets, and he was getting nauseous already.

Mokona plucked a single blade of grass, sniffed it (wait, where's the nose?), and ate it. The bun's cheeks grew rosy with delight. "Delicious!"

"Don't tell me you've turned part cow now," Kurogane grumbled as Sakura carefully picked up a buttercup and nibbled at its petals. Her eyes widened.

"It really is delicious," she said in awe before continuing to eat it. Syaoran and Fai looked at each other. A few tastes later, and everybody began enjoying their all-you-can-eat sugary buffet. Except Kurogane, of course. He began wondering if this world had dentists when Mokona's voice called out shrilly, "It's chocolate!"

The bun was bent over at the mouth of the river, drinking greedily.

"Moko-chan," Sakura said, looking up from the tree she was biting into. "Be careful and don't fall o-"

_"AAAH!"_

Before anybody could do anything, Mokona was swept away and promptly sucked up into one of the tubes.

"This isn't good," Syaoran said, gritting his teeth.

At that moment, several midgets appeared at the other side of the river, and began to sing about welcoming them to the Chocolate Room in the Chocolate factory, it's that thing's fault for being greedy, how it was going to be turned into candy, and how the hell did you intruders get in here, all in rhyme. Then every single one of the midgets pulled out a spear, club, or bow and arrow.

"This _really_ isn't good."

0000000000000000000000

Mokona was being swept away, and virtually helpless. Well, not exactly. Time for one of Mokona's more basic one hundred and eight techniques: super vacuum power!

Mr. Willy Wonka went insane (well, more so than usual) when every drop of liquid chocolate disappeared from his factory. This would set him back for years!

When Mokona graciously offered to return the chocolate in return for getting its friends untied and down from that bonfire, the Oompa-Loompas looked disappointed, but the deal was struck.

All in all, a weird day, but no lasting damage.

Well, except that it turned out that the entire factory was run by the power of Sakura's feather to avoid paying the bills.

Oh boy…


	40. Yugioh GX

Kurogane had found that the Kaiba brat possessed an insufferable ego the last time around (that maniac had been contemplating to have Sakura assassinated when she had managed to beat Yuugi before he did), but when the group had found themselves back into billionaire CEO's dimension, only twenty years ahead, those two words had a whole new meaning.

"Tell me why this goddamn school requires its _janitors_ to have basic skills in playing a ridiculous children's card game," Kurogane growled as he jammed the mop back into the pail before adjusting the collar of his janitor's uniform.

"Well, just be glad that Mokona saved the cards we got the last time we came to this world," Fai said cheerfully before letting out a 'hyuu' and giving the floor a few good wipes. "Be glad, Kuro-myu. At least with this job, it's easy to snoop around for clues for Sakura-chan's feather."

"Yup," Mokona chirped, peeking out from Kurogane's open collar.

Kurogane's expression didn't change. "But still, who the _hell_ spends an obviously exorbitant amount of money to promote a stupid card game by building a school for it? There's got to be some rule against this."

_("Screw the rules, I have money!")_

"You know, I wonder if we'll run into our old friends again?" Fai contemplated, tapping his chin. "I wonder if Yuugi-kun got any taller."

"We're on a island in the middle of nowhere," Kurogane said, deadpanned. "I doubt it. Why anybody sends his kids here is beyond me. Must be some kind of punishment."

"Kuro-papa, don't forget, _our_ kids are here learning, too."

At that moment, there was a great commotion sounding off from the inside of the door that the two were cleaning outside of. Fai pushed the button to open the swishing door, and looking in, Fai deduced that Sakura had apparently beaten somebody while still not full comprehending the rules.

He didn't blame her. The game was _very_ complicated.

And as Sakura was becoming more and more famous for her infallible luck (which was _far_ superior to that of Yuki Judai's as her own luck not only guaranteed that she'd draw the right card, it guaranteed that her opponent couldn't), somebody must have told the outside world (Duel Monsters probably had its own magazine or something) of her power, because one day, Kaiba came over to the Academy on his own custom Blue Eyes White Dragon-shaped jet. He barged over to her, and deciding that she was indeed the same girl that beat Yuugi twenty years ago (never mind the fact she apparently hadn't aged at all, but then again, whether due to limited animation budgets or really good plastic surgeons, it looked like he didn't either), he demanded to duel with her.

Fai thought it was kind of funny that after two decades the poor sap still didn't believe in magic and refused to believe that they were traveling through dimensions.

Sakura slaughtered Kaiba in a children's card game in a duel that was embarrassingly painful to watch while still not knowing how each card worked.


	41. Filler: Special

Our favorite gang of time-traveling misfits appeared in front of a screen, with Mokona, holding a retractable pointer, standing on a table.

"Hello out there to the many fans of Tsubasa: Crossover Chronicle!" Mokona chirped out, tapping the screen with the pointer. "She would have loved to make a video of this and put it on Youtube, but there were three major problems."

"She doesn't have any episodes," Sakura said, holding up one finger.

"She doesn't have a program to make videos," Syaoran said, holding up two.

"And she doesn't have a wide voice range," Kurogane said, holding up three.

"If she had the first two things, she would have just sped up her own voice and make Mokona sound like a chipmunk," Fai said.

"But you'll just have to read!" Mokona said.

"Due to the fact that The Violent Tomboy is currently having writer's block right now, she decided to give out what you could call a special because you all have been waiting so patiently for the next chapter!" Fai said cheerfully, clapping his hands. Kurogane snorted.

"Patient my ass. Have you seen how many requests these guys are bombarding her with?"

"Well, let's see!" Mokona said as a _lo-o-o-ng _list began to scroll down the screen in rapid speed. The pork bun began to recite.

"Elite Beat Agents, D-Gray Man, Busou Renkin, Chobits, Flame of Recca, Gin Tama, Hunter x Hunter, Claymore, Petshop of Horrors, Code Geass, Lucky Star, The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi, Gakuen Alice, The Legend of Zelda, Kingdom Hearts, The Lion King, Tellitubbies-"

"Wait a minute, who the hell requested _Tellitubbies_?" Kurogane demanded, interrupting.

"Well over a hundred series are currently on the waiting list. There have been a few reviewers who admit to being ashamed to being able to recognize most of the series featured so far in this crossover series," Syaoran said.

Sakura bowed. "So please, think of the author, as she is the one who's actually writing all of this for your own pleasure."

"That, and the fact that she _really_ likes your reviews," Fai added. Tapping his chin, he thought for a moment. "You know, Kuro-chan, it's kind of funny that there aren't that many crossovers for our series on Fanfiction dot net."

Kurogane's eyebrow twitched at the nickname before replying. "Seriously, it can't be that hard. We can appear out of nowhere right into whatever world and the princess's feather automatically creates the plot. So why the hell is the Tsubasa section filled with stories with you and me _MAKING OUT_?!"

Mokona held its paws together and puckered its lips. Kurogane bopped it on its head.

"So anyways, let's move on to some of the finer moments of this series," Syaoran said, smiling at the missing fourth wall.

A very simple chart appeared on the board.

**Pokemon-40**

**Digimon-35**

"This is the reviewer count for the top two most reviewed chapters in Tsubasa: Crossover Chronicle," Sakura said, holding up a hand.

"And this seems to prove that Pokemon is indeed more popular than Digimon!" Mokona said, tapping the board again.

"Or maybe not," Kurogane said, crossing his arms. "Practically all of those reviewers were rejoicing on how we killed that yellow rat."

Meanwhile, far, far away, a certain Pokemon trainer was still in the fetal position, sobbing.

"And nearly all the reviewers for the Digimon chapter were squealing over the goggle factor!" Fai chimed, putting an arm around Syaoran's shoulder while his free hand toyed with the aforementioned accessory of manliness. Syaoran reddened slightly at his words.

Words then appeared on the screen.

**The Violent Tomboy would like to say that the Digimon anime is indeed better than the Pokemon one, if not only because that Digimon has a plot while Pokemon hasn't really done anything new for the past ten years. She feels very sorry for the Pokemon animators, as they have to make a different animation sequence for every time Team Rocket says their ear-bleeding motto, and hopes that they get paid very well.**

"Pokemon _does_ have over four hundred episodes so far," Syaoran mused. The words continued.

**However, she would also like to say that the Pokemon Special manga rocks and is far more superior to the anime. Does anybody know where you can get the Emerald arc and the Diamond and Pearl arc? She can't find them anywhere.**

"Was this just an excuse to rant how stupid a certain series was and ask of anybody could get her some manga?" Fai asked.

Kurogane slapped his forehead. "This is pointless, let's go on with the story."

"Let's discuss our last chapter!" Mokona said, jumping up and down.

"As you all know, in the last chapter, we ended up in Duelist Academy," Syaoran said.

"And Fai and Kurogane ended up as minimum wage-earning janitors!" Mokona added. A vein appeared on Kurogane's head.

"There were three main points of that chapter," Fai said.

"The retardedness of the concept of a school dedicated to a pointlessly difficult children's card game, the princess's uncanny luck to winning a pointlessly difficult children's card game, and that one line that the author stole from Yugioh: the Abridged Series," Kurogane said.

"For all those who recognized the line of LittleKuriboh's famous Internet series, congratulations!" Syaoran said, as **Screw the rules, I have money** appeared on screen.

"And for those who didn't, _shame _on you," Fai said, wagging a finger.

**Go to yugiohtheabridgedseries dot com right now!**

"Yugioh GX really is a dumb series. I'm surprised that nobody's made a good Abridged series for it so far. I mean, there's so many things to make fun of in that show," Kurogane said.

"Remember kids, saying penis every other sentence does not constitute as humor," Fai said sagely.

"What can be dumber than a school for card games?" Kurogane asked to nobody in particular.

**Playing a card game while riding on a motorcycle at dangerously high speeds?** the board offered.

"I heard there was a new Yugioh series called Yugioh 5D that came out in Japan recently. It's going to air in America in a few months," Sakura offered. Kurogane face-faulted.

"Do you think that people have actually attempted playing Yugioh while riding a motorcycle?" Syaoran wondered outloud.

"The Japanese are crazy. I'm sure a few of them have," Kurogane drawled.

"Our creators are Japanese," Fai reminded him. An image of Fai sucking suggestively on Kurogane's bleeding wrist appeared on screen.

"Like I said, the Japanese are crazy," Kurogane repeated, gritting his teeth. Mokona whistled.

"You don't think any five-year olds watching the dub will actually attempt what they see on TV?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Small American children are stupid. I'm sure a few of them will. A lot of kids actually believe in the Fart of the Cards." Kurogane said in an offhand voice.

"Aren't Americans in general pretty stupid?" Mokona asked.

**Which is why the world is doomed and Canada and Switzerland will be the only two countries left standing after the nukes.**

Syaoran and Sakura looked dumbfounded at these words.

"Um, isn't that a bad thi-" Sakura started to say.

**Not your world, not your concern (lucky bastards), and I'll be in Switzerland and move in with my cousin and her Jewish husband. I wonder if they got kids yet.**

"She's awfully optimistic, isn't she?" Fai noted.

**Well, that's all the time we've got right now. Stay tuned for the next part of this special where we'll discuss whatever random shit pops up!**


	42. Filler: Special Part II

Once again, the dimension-hopping quartet was standing in front of the board that substituted for the actual author herself.

"Welcome to the second part of this filler special!" Sakura said, bowing to the audience.

"Today we'll discuss some points brought up by you reviewers, other things about previous chapters, and-" Syaoran was cut off by a bouncing Mokona.

"And a lot of stupid things that have no relevance in your quests to become responsible and respectable members of society!"

"Which I'm sure none of you are, seeing that you're on this site in the first place," Kurogane huffed out, crossing his arms.

**That's not true**, the words on the board read.

"Yes, Kuro-po. I'm sure all of our nice readers have lives outside of the Internet," Fai said, patting Kurogane on the head before turning to the audience. "Right? Right?"

(crickets chirping)

"Anyways, as we can't publicly respond to your reviews since Fanfiction dot net forbids it, we can't have a comment special," Fai said. "She doesn't want to risk it, as her last account got suspended several years ago and somebody else unjustly flagged another story, leading it to be taken down."

"Stupid author can't make a video and put it on Youtube," Kurogane muttered under his breath.

**I heard that! Well sor-RY!**

"The Violent Tomboy could have just replied to them privately, but there were a few things that she wanted to share with you all," Syaoran said.

"No names will be revealed," Sakura added.

"But you could just check out the reviews on your own if you REALLY want to know!" Mokona chirped out.

"All of you Canadians in the audience seem to have a healthy sense of Canadian pride, and a lot of the Americans in the audience seem ready to migrate there, as it all comes down to the same thing: Canada's not going to be nuked," Fai said.

**Remember folks, Canada might be as cold as shit, but the people are nicer, they're not going through massive inflation, and they've got national health care.**

"Be proud to be Canadian!" Mokona puffed out its chest and pulled out a tiny flag with the famous leaf printed on it.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Kurogane asked.

"One of Mokona's one hundred and eight techniques: hammerspace access!"

"Going further with this, it seems that one reviewer was deeply offended by the stupid American comments in the last chapter," Syaoran said.

"She said that she was American, she wasn't stupid, and that anybody who believed this statement should die."

**If you're reading this, all I have to say to you is HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (coughwheezecough) HAHAHA!**

"Isn't that very rude?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Not really, Sakura-chan," Fai said soothingly. "The Violent Tomboy is an American citizen by birth and she fully believes that Americans, including herself, are very stupid creatures."

Syaoran flipped through an American history textbook. "I hate to say it, but I can see why. Especially when it comes to the legal system. Apparently whoever manages to get the better lawyer is automatically considered not to be the guilty one."

"What's a lawyer, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked him.

"I have no idea, princess."

**Well, as another reviewer pointed out, America is a melting pot of nearly every other country and culture in the world.**

"Which means that the entire world is stupid as a whole!" Fai said.

"Which also means all that accumulated stupidity adds up, indeed making America the stupidest country in the world," Kurogane finished. "Let's get on with it now."

"Right now, we're going to go over some of the finer moments of this series," Fai said, holding up a remote control. "To be more exact, these will be more like 'behind the scenes' moments. Now please enjoy this PowerPoint presentation!"

He pushed a button. _Click_. An image of an angry Kurogane dog piled by what looked like a dozen police officers appeared onscreen.

"Wait-WHAT?!" the said ninja sputtered out.

"This was from the first chapter, from the world of Rurouni Kenshin," Mokona said, waving around its paws. "Sanosuke-san threw him into that mob of officers so that everybody else could get away!"

"I am very sorry, Kurogane-san!" Sakura said as she bowed to him. "I left you alone!"

"If I remember correctly, Sanosuke grabbed you. It's not your fault," Syaoran assured her.

The picture did not amuse Kurogane. Fai pushed the button again. _Click_. An image of Kurogane and Inuyasha wrestling over the final cup of instant noodles replaced the last one. _Click_. Tamaki trying to coerce Kurogane into the Host Club as the bad boy host. Train Heartnet trying to pull down Kurogane's pants for a hairy mole. _Click_. Hordes of Seiryuu women warriors trying to…ehem…prevent him from being able to summon Suzaku by…uh….you all remember how the story goes, right?

Sakura covered her eyes.

Fai 'hyuu'ed.

Kurogane seethed.

_Click._

The next scene was in a bathroom, where Kurogane's silhouette could be clearly seen behind a shower curtain.

Now Kurogane was _really _seething.

"That's strange," Fai said, scratching his head. "I don't remember there being a slide like this…"

A famous Internet meme song began to play.

"Isn't this Caramelldansen?" Syaoran asked hesitantly.

And (un)expectedly, Kurogane's silhouette was performing the oh-so-famous dance, in which his hands were flapping at his head and his hips were swinging side to side.

"Is this real?" Sakura ventured to say.

Kurogane's face was hot enough to roast a turkey.

"Nah," Mokona said, bouncing happily. "This is another one of Mokona's one hundred and eight techniques: mad flash making skills!"

"This is a flash?" Fai inquired, taking a closer look at the clip. "Very impressive, Mokona. It looks so realistic!"

Kurogane roared and raised Souhi high above his head.

"Uh-oh," Mokona said before dashing off, narrowly avoiding a horizontal slice. The other three watched the two run off into the horizon, into the setting sun.

The clip stopped playing to be replaced by text. **Where did that setting sun come from? I thought we were indoors.**

"This realm is the inside of your head and imagination," Fai replied. "You're the one who should be able to answer that."

**…good point.**

"How much time do we have left?" Sakura asked.

"Well, even though Kuro-ro and Mokona are no longer on set, we can still continue a little longer," Fai said.

"What should we continue to talk about?" Syaoran also asked.

"Let's see…" Fai tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose we can say things that have no relevance to our series for mere entertainment…"

**Ooh! Ooh! Let's spoil the latest chapters!**

"NOO!" the trio burst out.

**Awe, c'mon. At this point, everybody should know about the whole Syaoran's-really-a-clone thing now, but damn, CLAMP is really screwing with us now it's been revealed that-  
**

Fai pressed the remote. The screen blinked out.

"That was close," Syaoran said. "Who knows what kind of damage she could have caused if she had spoiled the series to our reviewers?"

"Didn't she spoil the ending to the sixth Harry Potter book to a random stranger she met in the street?" Sakura added.

"The day after it came out," Fai shook his head. "That poor, poor boy…who knew that such beings could exist?"

"I don't think we have any time left now," Syaoran said a little sadly.

"Pity," Fai said. "We couldn't go over those useless facts and urban legends."

Sakura gave one final bow. "Thank you for having us. The Violent Tomboy will post another normal crossover after this one, although she cannot be sure of when. Please leave a review, and come again!"


	43. Kingdom Hearts

"Thank you very much for the ride!" Sakura said gratefully.

"No problem!" Sora replied with a wide grin, piloting the Gummi Ship. "It's the least we can do after you guys saved us from that Heartless ambush!"

"But you found Princess Sakura's feather as well. We're truly in your debt," Syaoran said earnestly.

Sora rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Nah! No problem! It's just amazing that you took down those Heartless so easily when you've never seen one before! I'm kind of surprised really, seeing how you've been traversing through worlds as well."

"I'm just surprised every world you've visited as the same currency," Fai remarked, looking through a drawer full of Munny. "That sure makes things a lot more convenient."

Kurogane was looking rather grumpy as he looked around the cockpit.

"Why do you guys have this ship when we're stuck with the useless manjuu bun to travel through worlds?" he huffed out.

"Mokona is not worthless!" Mokona cried out indignantly, perched on Fai's shoulder.

"King Mickey managed to buy this ship from the Space-Time Witch a long time ago," Donald quacked out, spreading out a wing. "They're pretty good acquaintances."

"Gawsh, didn't King Mickey win it from her with a poker match, hyuk?" Goofy asked. Donald blushed and muttered something about feeding her enough booze to kill an elephant first, confirming that this was indeed the truth.

"And I had to give up my Ginryuu for that stupid manjuu bun," he grumbled.

Sakura appeared to be deep in thought.

"Hey Princess Sakura, what's the matter?" Sora asked. Sakura then immediately brightened up, holding up a finger.

"I finally got it! Syaoran-kun and Sora-kun have the same exact voices!"

"Huh?" Syaoran and Sora replied simultaneously. They then turned to each other, for it had sounded like the other person indeed had his voice.

"We have two Soras, hyuk!" Goofy said in amazement.

"We have two Syaorans!" Mokona cheered out. "Let's see if we can get _both_ of them drunk!"

The two brunettes stared each other, sweating profusely.


	44. Lucky Star

Sakura always had to make things more complicated than they had to be, especially seeing how she felt pretty useless all the time as the others were usually risking their lives while she was either unconscious or calling out Syaoran's name. She just _had_ to somehow actively help in their quest.

Even if it meant _not_ just snatching her feather out of someone's hands and leaving with it. Nobody could convince the princess that stealing was okay when there were other, more convoluted but _ethical_ (cough) ways to solve the problem.

Technically, it's not stealing when it's yours, as in really, _really _yours (and a piece of one's soul and memory can't possibly be more personal), but good luck trying to convince Sakura that.

Kurogane knew that the princess had self-esteem issues, and by doing this, hers would go up a notch. Unfortunately, this would also cause his own to plummet like a rock.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered as he and his traveling acquaintances found themselves on a small stage in a cosplay café, facing a thankfully _very_ small audience.

"You want this thing, right? Then do it!" Izumi Konata demanded, waving around Sakura's feather. "I paid a whole lot of money on this thing at the last convention you know, so make it good!"

Konata had spotted them a little after they arrived in this world, and promptly fell in love with their 'cosplay' outfits. They had immediately spotted the feather sticking out of her schoolbag, but she had refused to hand it over, and the only way she'd relinquish it was by satisfying her otaku needs.

It really would have been easy to knock the short girl down and wrestle the feather out of her stubby fingers. Darn the princess and her unnecessary morals!

Sakura looked determined.

Syaoran looked embarrassed.

Kurogane looked murderous.

And Fai looked like he was getting a kick out of the whole thing.

The music started.

The four of them flicked their right wrists several times before spreading out their arms and leaning to the side.

**_Aimai san sechi…_**

_Motteke! Sailor Fuku_ was the most nauseating song Kurogane had ever heard, and the fact that he was dancing to it wasn't helping.


	45. Superman

The travelers looked up at the huge, imposing skyscraper in front of them, it towering over all the other buildings around it as if it was saying, "Yes I'm better than you. Got a problem with it?"

Sakura nervously hugged Mokona closer to her. "Are you sure that my feather is inside?"

Mokona nodded vigorously. "Mokona is very sure!"

"Well, it looks as though this building has the most influence in this city. I'm sure that getting in there will prove challenging enough, let alone retrieving Sakura-chan's feather," Fai said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. Kurogane cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Who cares? Let's just get in and get out."

00

No one in Metropolis could understand how there existed people stupid enough to try to break into Lex Corp in broad daylight. And they were also doing quite well if subtlety and stealth were not counted in the equation as they were blasting through every defense that the building's trillion dollar security system had to offer.

Superman might have hated Lex more than he cared to admit and that he actually enjoyed it when the bald tyrant was yanking out his non-existant hair, but if Lex had something that other people wanted, chances were that it would be catastrophic if that something fell into the wrong hands.

Not that it wasn't already in the wrong hands, but still...

As soon as mild mannered Clark Kent heard of the situation via the live news on the television, he was gone before Lois Lane could ask him what on earth Lex was up to this time.

00

Kurogane and Syaoran were plowing their way through the armed security guards, steel-enforced doors, and, deeper down, laser-equipped droids, with Sakura and Fai trailing behind them.

"Sakura's feather is just behind that door!" Mokona cried out as Syaoran's foot slammed the final robot into the wall.

"That's far enough."

The travelers turned around to see the source of the new voice and came face-to-face with a well-built man clad in blue and red. A large, majestic _S_ was emblazoned on his chest. His arms were crossed as he regarded them.

Superman's eyes swept over them; the two with the swords were the apparent powerhouses and the main threats, but he couldn't fantom why that frail looking girl was with them. She seemed more like a liability than anything else.

Syaoran felt a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek. His gut instinct was screaming out to him how this new man was dangerous and he wasn't sure if he could take him on.

Kurogane knew it too but after hacking and slicing his way through the Lex Corp security system, his endorphins were being pumped like crazy throughout his body. The security system was no walk in the park, and he hadn't had the chance to go all out in ages but here there was no chance in activating his curse fighting inanimate objects. He was battered and bruised and he was _loving_ it. And somehow, the fact that this new guy was probably stronger than him excited him even more. No point in holding back.

So Kurogane grinned darkly, looked at Superman in the eye, and said,

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that your undergarments aren't supposed to be worn over your clothing?"


	46. Batman

After a long and messy affair that involved massive property damage, plenty of calls to various insurance companies, several miles worth of bandages, and a beef enchilada, Sakura finally got back the feather that was hidden in the LexCorp building. However, they couldn't leave this world just yet as Mokona declared that there was yet another feather in this world, albeit not in this city. So the group went to their next destination by bus rather than Mokona's mouth.

Gotham had a very different sort of atmosphere than Metropolis, but this city had its own bad guy butt-kicker who insisted on wearing his undergarments over his clothes.

Kurogane wondered if this whole world was protected by exhibitionists.

In any case, Kurogane was laughing uncontrollably.

Not that he had a choice.

Fai couldn't even crack a witty remark about how Kuro-kuro was finally smiling after he saw what that bomb of the Joker's special laughing gas did to the ninja. Only Kurogane's immense physical stamina and will power kept him up on his feet and aware of his surroundings after inhalation, but the unsettling wide, forced smile coupled with the murderous, rage-filled eyes was more than enough to make any fully grown man wet his pants several times over.

It was also enough to make the Clown Prince of Crime, who held another laughing gas bomb in one hand and Sakura's feather in the other, realize how lucky he would be if he wasn't going to be sliced cleanly in half in the next five seconds.

"Oh poopy," he muttered, knowing that he was probably going to be killed a quick and painless death.

Syaoran and the Caped Crusader just finished taking down the final goon when they beheld something more terrifying than anything any hell could produce. Batman quickly reached into his utility belt, charge-tackled Kurogane to the ground, and forced the pill of antidote into Kurogane's inane, laughing mouth.

Kurogane shut his eyes as his smile began to shrink, molar by molar. When the corners of his mouth were both firmly down, Batman graciously got off of him and offered Kurogane his hand before the yaoi fangirls behind the fourth wall could get any ideas.

As Kurogane sheathed his sword, the Joker attempted to make one last feeble amend. "No hard feelings, right?"

Kurogane simply smirked at him, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"After you," Batman said.

"Oh, _poopy_," the Joker muttered again, knowing that he was inevitably going to be painfully beaten into a pulp.


	47. Yugioh 5Ds

In all honesty, this place was becoming more and more pathetic with every visit. Three trips here were three too many.

Now every single aspect of the city's economy and lifestyle was revolved around a ridiculously complicated children's card game. To make things worse, with the addition of 'D-Wheels', which were apparently specially modified motorcycles, the ridiculously complicated children's card game became ridiculously dangerous as well. Who in their right mind would ride one of those metal monsters while trying to concentrate on card games?

While wandering around New Domino City aimlessly, the group got surrounded by several D-wheel riding policemen for being suspicious-looking and not having any identification. The policemen demanded that the group had to duel them or be sent to prison.

Sakura reached for her trusty luck-based deck, but Kurogane rolled his eyes and promptly punched one officer off of his D-wheel.

Everybody in the vicinity gasped. How could somebody possibly fight somebody else using _actual violence_? Real men used cards!

That kind of thing was _totally_ unprecedented.

Kurogane hurled another officer off of his D-wheel and hopped on. Syaoran got the message and threw his leg over the other vacant one. Sakura quickly took sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him for security.

(Syaoran blushed.)

Kurogane glared at Fai who grinned cheekily back before he got on behind him.

"I swear, if you get too comfortable, I'm kicking you off."

And with that, the chase was on.

The gang sped through the streets with the officers tailing behind them. The policemen cried out that a turbo duel had to be done, but Kurogane rolled his eyes again.

There were much simpler ways to handle such matters.

Kurogane turned the D-wheel around and charged right towards them, his arm stretched out and his sword in hand.

It looked like Sakura's luck wouldn't be needed this time around.


	48. Twilight

Post Tokyo arc. Obvious reasons why.

* * *

Blood dripped down from the gash on Kurogane's wrist. Fai slowly ran his tongue across the wound before closing his lips over it completely.

It was the hottest thing she had ever seen.

And they didn't even need to _sparkle._

Bella promptly forgot that Edward existed and started to desperately pine over both Fai and Kurogane.

When the travelers hopped aboard Mokona and left behind the little town that had absolutely no regards to real world biology and geology, Bella became suicidal.

After months of moping over two people who really didn't know she existed, she jumped off a cliff, convinced that the act that should never be imitated by any sane person would reunite her with her two (cough) true loves.

She died.

And with the death of a teenager who could barely breathe without keeling over, one that didn't contribute anything to society, nor would she ever do in the future, the rest of the world lived happily ever after.

* * *

**CLAMP Vampires pwn Twi-Vampires.**


	49. Filler: Thank You!

Mokona pulled out a scouter, fitted it over its eye, and then proceeded to call out dramatically, "IT'S OVER ONE _THOUSAAAAAAND_!"

"That's right! Tsubasa Crossover Chronicle's review count is now over one thousand, not to mention that the last chapter also beat the Pokemon one with fifty reviews as of today!" Sakura said, clapping her hands together. "So thank you all so much for your support!"

Kurogane frowned. "Why have we been doing this for over three years?"

**For the lulz (and the reviews).**

Kurogane gave a look that could be called sulking at the white board behind them. "I hate you. Why am I the receiving end of the stick in most of your stories?"

The board would have shrugged if it had shoulders.** 'Cause you're my butt monkey. Besides, you get Crowning Moments of Awesome pretty often too, so no complaining.**

"Tomboy-san, have you been on tvtropes again? It's starting to affect your vocabulary," Fai gently chided.

**…maybe. BUT THAT SITE IS SO MUCH FUN! I FINALLY FIGURED OUT WHAT TO CALL SO MANY PLOT DEVICES! MAGNIFICANT BASTARD! XANATHOS GAMBIT! WHAT AN IDIOT! YOU FAIL BIOLOGY FOREVER!**

"Um, Tomboy-san, weren't we going to talk about the last chapter?" Syaoran ventured, slightly pulled off by all the capital letters flashing upon the board.

**…oh yeah.**

"We would like to thank all the reviewers of the Twilight chapter, because out of all fifty of the reviews, we didn't get a single flame, even though we were expected an inferno for dissing it!" Mokona cried out, hopping up and down.

**I love all you guys so, so much. Especially that one Twilight fan who actually found this chapter hilarious. So sane Twilight fans exist! Halleluiah! I was just so worried that a majority of you guys were Twi-hards and would abandon me the moment I put down 'da gr8est love story of all timeOMG!!!!!!!**

"You should have more faith in your fans," Fai said gently.

**Yeah, I should. I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter. My only regret was that I didn't have Sparkle Stalker's ass kicked by one of the CLAMPires.**

"CLAMPire…is that a new word or has that been around for awhile?" Sakura pondered with a finger to her chin.

**I dunno, a few reviewers used it, that and CLAMP vamps.**

"I'm a CLAMPire, right?" Fai asked.

**Well, in the realm of my imagination, currently you're not, although Kurogane is still your canon boyfriend. _Ho yay!_**

Kurogane glared at the screen. "I hate you so much. And I thought you didn't like yaoi."

**Only if it's not canon. I'm not having two straight guys make out with each other. That's cruel. Word of God states that you and Fai are practically canonly gay, so there's nothing wrong with Fai sucking on your wrist last chapter. Besides, the reviewers appreciated the fan service.**

"And I thought you said you couldn't write anything remotely smutty in another story."

**I got better? It was only two lines.**

"Like I said before, I hate you _so much_."

"But seriously, what's the point of this filler? Didn't we have one only a couple chapters ago? Isn't the point of this series is us going to other series?" Syaoran reasoned.

**Well, this was supposed to be pretty much a thank you note for the readers…that, and I have no idea what the hell you guys are supposed to do or how to act in the face of my world's countries personified. Or anything else for anybody else for that matter.**

"So shouldn't we just end this now?" Sakura suggested. "I think you're going to start ranting again about your request list if we keep going in this direction."

The board paused for a moment before replying. **Good idea. You know what to do everyone!**

All the members of the world-hopping group faced towards the audience and bowed. "Thank you so much for being with us!"


	50. Axis Powers Hetalia

Mokona announced that Sakura's feather was inside the sobbing wooden box that insisted that it was a magical tomato crate fairy who wanted to be their friend.

Kurogane prodded (i.e. kicked) the crate with his foot.

The crate sobbed even harder.

Sakura went on her knees, put a hand on the lid, and said as kindly as she could, "Hello? Are you alright?"

The sobbing gradually grew louder in volume. "I'm so sorry; I'm not really a magical tomato crate fairy! I'm just poor, weak little Italy! Please don't hurt me! I'm so scared!"

"We're not going to hurt you," Sakura reassured him. "There's nobody scary here. Fai-san and Kurogane-san and Syaoran-kun and Moko-chan are all very nice."

"Except for Kurogane!" Mokona sang out. "He has a_ very_ scary face!"

Italy screamed _quite _loudly then as the crate looked like it was going through convulsions.

"Mokona, you're not helping. We must be nice to him. After all, you said Sakura's feather is inside this crate," Fai chastised gently while Syaoran placed a foot on the crate to brace himself before gripping the lid tightly.

"Italy-san, I'm opening this crate!" he announced. Italy didn't even have a chance to protest. Syaoran ripped off the lid in moments. Out popped a fully grown man with the teary-ist eyes they had ever seen. The water works were fully operational.

"Don't shoot me! It's no fun to shoot a virgin!" he wailed. "Pasta! I want pasta before I die! _Pasta_!"

Rolling his eyes, Kurogane yanked that curly strand of hair to shut him up. Surprisingly, it worked. He let out a horrified squeak and covered his face with his hands. Kurogane spotted something glistening white poking out of Italy's pocket and reached for it.

"Hey, Grandfather Rome gave me that! You can't take that!" Italy squeaked out, peeking through his fingers. Kurogane yanked the strand of hair again. Hey, if it worked once…

It did. Italy immediately shut up and closed his fingers. Just as the travelers left, their objective for this world completed, Germany arrived in the scene to see a man curled up in a ball inside a wooden crate.

"Are you a descendant of Rome?" he asked uncertainly, poking Italy's head with a stick. Italy looked up, revealing an adorably flushed, embarrassed face before launching himself into Germany's arms, crying.

Germany _really _wasn't expecting that.

He just stared at the man wailing incomprehensibly into his shirt about being repeatedly raped by a big scary guy who stole the treasure that Grandfather Rome had given him so long ago.

"What?"

000000000000000

Hm...50 chapters...how the hell did that happen?


	51. The Legend Of Zelda

"I wonder what that man is doing," Sakura said, pointing to the green clad man (a tiny blue light was flying around his head) who was currently using a beautifully crafted sword to hack apart every bush in the vicinity.

"Maybe he's a lawnmower!" Mokona chirped out, though no one else knew what a lawnmower was. "Doesn't he seem kind of familiar though?"

"We might have glimpsed another version of him in a previous world," Syaoran said. He blinked when he took a closer look. "I think there are _gems_ coming out of those bushes!"

To test the theory, he drew out Hien and sliced apart the bush that was right next to him. Sure enough, a bright red jewel popped out. Fai picked it up, holding it up to the light.

"I'm sure this is worth something. How many of these do you think will cover food and some clothes?"

"I'm not going to waste my skills to cut down shrubbery," Kurogane declared, though his stomach was growling. What appeared to be a wandering chicken then came up to him. He looked around; it didn't seem to belong to anybody.

He shrugged before drawing his sword. As he was bringing the blade down, everyone turned their heads to the sounds of what appeared to be a cross between a shriek and a grunt. The green clad man (who happened to have pointed ears, now that they had a clearer view of him) was running towards them, waving his hands around as if in warning.

But it was too late.

The sword ran through the chicken's body.

The green clad man looked horrified, but he reacted quickly. In a flash, he grabbed Sakura and Syaoran by the hand. The tiny blue light tugged at a lock of Fai's hair, beckoning him to follow. In no time at all, all of them were quite a distance away from Kurogane, though still within easy viewing distance.

Kurogane couldn't help but to think that he was left to die alone.

He lifted his sword. Strangely enough, the chicken was still alive (unharmed in fact!). It was clucking loudly…and volume was increasing…and increasing…and increasing…

Dread filled him before he fully comprehended what he saw. A sea of chickens was upon him…

As skilled a fighter as he was, he had no chance.

Everybody watching had to close their eyes, unable to watch the carnage that followed.

Link sighed. The poor man must have been new to Hyrule, because everyone knows that the first rule in surviving Hyrule is to never, _ever_ attack the Cuccos…


	52. Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch

_**"It's show time!"**_

The three mermaid princesses screamed out in pain, fruitlessly covering their ears as the Black Beauty Sisters sang their deadly song.

Sakura's feather was held in between their intertwined fingers, giving strength to their voices. Their song was too powerful to be resisted.

Even Syaoran and Kurogane couldn't stand up; no matter much they struggled they couldn't go beyond their knees. Kurogane felt almost ashamed that he couldn't go against two skimpily clad, probably incestuous girls and their (he had to admit impressive) singing talents. He'd actually appreciate the show if it wasn't killing him in the most unmanly way possible.

Consciousness was slipping from all of them and it looked like all was lost-

_Clap clap._

"Hyuu, what a nice song!" Fai applauded, apparently unaffected.

Despite either barely staying conscious or singing a catchy song that drained your will to live, everybody stared at him with wide eyes.

Sheshe and Mimi sang louder, not understanding why he wasn't falling victim to their voices. They had this power now. They were invincible!

But no matter how much the two of them sang, Fai simply stared and smiled back at them.

For Fai was the absolute, natural enemy against all those who used songs for weapons…because he was completely tone deaf.

The evil divas couldn't do anything when the blonde wizard walked up to the two of them and gently tugged the feather out of their hands.


	53. Professor Layton

Hey, look. I updated. **THE END OF THE WORLD IS HERE!**

That said, sorry. Creative juices have been low lately, which is probably why I decided to go with this instead of anything anyone requested since I've been playing Curious Village and Diabolical Box. That said, **PLAY THIS GAME/SERIES. BUY IT**, so that the Powers That Be will be convinced to release the movie in America already, goddammit.

And with that said, I have to get into Ace Attorney so I can enjoy that new crossover game being released soon...

I will attempt to get a Haruhi Suzumiya crossover within this month, but no guarantees.

* * *

Rumors circulated about the mysterious happenings of an old abandoned castle, and even from a distance, Mokona was sure that it sensed the waves of Sakura's feather emanating within.

It should've taken a relatively short amount of time to reach the castle, however, the travelers' current guides were easily...sidetracked, to say the least.

"Hey look Professor! That tree is really unusual!" Luke exclaimed, pointing to a tree that was monstrously large and gnarled with age.

"Ah yes, that reminds me of a puzzle. Would you like to hear it?" Professor Layton inquired.

Sakura clapped her hands. Behind her, Kurogane hung his head in his as Layton asked the children a particularly difficult riddle that would have normal people using up their hint coins.

"Awe, something the matter Kuro-kuro?" Fai asked, clapping him gently on the shoulder. Kurogane faced him, showing his gritting teeth and his I-want-to-maim-something glare.

"Why are we with this guy? _Every_thing reminds him of a puzzle! We should have gotten to the castle by now!" he growled.

Fai patted him on the shoulder again. "Why Kuro-kuro, even you answered a few of the good Professor's puzzles. I thought you might be enjoying them."

"I'm not stupid," Kurogane bit out. "Doesn't mean I'm _damn _sick of all them. Hell, why do the people we keep running into have puzzles for us?"

In front of him, Luke dramatically pointed his finger. "That's it!"

"Good job, my boy, that is indeed the answer," Professor Layton said proudly. "It's time to get going now."

However, it hadn't even been three minutes down the road when-

"Look Professor! A hidden puzzle!"

"NO MORE PUZZLES!" Kurogane roared out. "We are going _straight_ to the castle now, no stops or delays, _got it_?"

* * *

The group was now in front of the castle, the gates ominously large and shut. Layton and Syaoran carefully examined the strange mechanism to the side.

"What a curious lock," Layton said, rubbing his chin. "It appears that the mechanism that controls the gate will be triggered to open if we can just figure out this puz-"

Kurogane immediately reacted to the word before it was even completely uttered; with an inhuman roar, he drew his sword and blasted the gates apart.

Luke gaped like a goldfish. Layton tipped down his top hat. "Well, I suppose that works too..."


End file.
